


Yeah, yeah, like it's yours

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Universe, Cockwarming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, EXO's Ladder Season 2, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Implied Switching, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, OT9 (EXO), Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, POV Kim Jongdae, Pack Dynamics, Pet Names, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Submission, Swearing, Teasing, honey honey i caught all those feelings, look I just had too many yixing feels, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “It’s been a while since we’ve done a knot pop race.”It takes a second for the words to sink in but when they do, Jongdae is the first to whine a protest.“My ass is still sore from the dicking you gave me, like, three hours ago!” Jongdae whines to Chanyeol.Chanyeol grins at him, a leer on his face that makes Jongdae feel like he’s been played. “Exactly – three hours ago! You’re going to need it again within the next hour anyway, so why not make it a pack bonding game?”[so I thought the best way to indulge in ot9 feels was to write an orgy :)]





	Yeah, yeah, like it's yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please put your hands up if you enjoyed EXO's Ladder S2. Please put your hands up if you felt personally attacked by Yixing's 'Honey'. Now everyone cry together at the loneliness of 2nd half of 2019 shucking down our EXO member count. 
> 
> Thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> -wipes away tears with 20k of smut- Stay strong, friends. We'll always have fandom! 
> 
> Title from the lyrics of Ariana Grande's 'Break Up With Your Girlfriend' 
> 
> (Self-betaed so please ignore any small mistakes. If there is anything particularly irking, let me know and I'll try to fix it.)

Jongdae groans as he watches Chanyeol return from his room, a familiar board in his hand.

“You actually brought that with you?” Minseok asks incredulously from where he lounges on the couch, Jongin sitting on his feet.

Chanyeol’s grin is huge and smarmy, and Jongdae has the instinctive urge to punch him. Baekhyun gets to him first, throwing his slipper at Chanyeol’s back. “Why the fuck would you think it’s a good idea to continue that torture?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests, rubbing his back gingerly. “I was only thinking of the members! Yixing hyung never got a chance to try the ladder game!”

Yixing shifts, head peaking up from his phone in interest. It jostles Jongdae slightly, as he had been leaning against the older man while they all watched – or finished watching, rather – the latest blockbuster movie. He can see the curious glint in Yixing’s eyes and has a sudden sinking feeling.

Kyungsoo snorts disdainfully but doesn’t bother saying anything. Chanyeol makes a show of looking wounded all the same.

Joonmyun, ever the calm leader, asks over the complaints, “What did you have in mind?”

Sehun waves his hand in the air, barely managing to avoid smacking Joonmyun, whose lap he has been laying on. “Probably something perverted.”

“Why are you all ganging up against me?” Chanyeol whines.

“Am I wrong?” Sehun asks, eyebrow arched.

Jongdae and everyone else can immediately tell he isn’t. Chanyeol only smirks, uncaring that he’s been caught out. “Our O’s are in heat, so why don’t we play a game?”

That gets everyone’s attention, all eyes turning to Chanyeol.

“I don’t like where this is going,” Jongdae mutters to himself, but Yixing’s arm tightens around him in comfort.

“Is it bad?” Yixing’s soft voice asks, looking from Jongdae to Baekhyun who sits on the other side of Yixing.

Baekhyun scoffs. “For Nini, Jongdae, Joonmyun-hyung and me, probably. Look at that dirty look in his eyes.”

Joonmyun’s stern face is back. “Tell me what you have planned, Chanyeol. I don’t want another _incident_.”

Chanyeol straightens, his adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he gulps. “Nothing crazy!”

“Everything you bring up ends up taking a turn for the crazy,” Kyungsoo says dryly.

“Oh, come on, at least hear me out!”

The stares split between looking at Joonmyun and looking at Minseok. Joonmyun is technically pack leader, but Chanyeol is right, they are in heat - even though they’re over the crest - and Minseok, as oldest, always becomes defacto leader in the meantime.

Joonmyun shrugs, looking at Minseok in askance. The oldest alpha sighs, asking indulgently, “What are you planning?”

Chanyeol’s demeanour changes, his grin losing that guilelessness and replacing it with an edge of something that makes him a prime alpha. It’s frustratingly hot but no one ever wants to tell Chanyeol that, his ego already so big. “It’s been a while since we’ve done a knot pop race.”

It takes a second for the words to sink in but when they do, Jongdae is the first to whine a protest.

“My ass is still sore from the dicking you gave me, like, three hours ago!” Jongdae whines to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol grins at him, a leer on his face that makes Jongdae feel like he’s been played. “Exactly – three hours ago! You’re going to need it again within the next hour anyway, so why not make it a pack bonding game?”

Jongdae pouts, because Chanyeol is technically right.

“You want to do a race on which alpha cums last?” Joonmyun asks, his face falling into contemplation.

Jongin and Joonmyun are at the last leg of their heat, while Baekhyun and Jongdae have just gotten over their peak today. It was pretty good timing since they’re not blinded with their need for a knot but can still accommodate one all the same. Since most of them are craving touches and comfort in heavy doses with their orgasms, this might not be such a bad idea.

“Whichever alpha can keep their knot inside their O the longest,” Chanyeol clarifies eagerly.

Sehun perks up like the overly competitive knothead he is. Nobody misses the competitive glint in Minseok’s eyes or the way Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow in concentration as they always do when he gets interested in something. Yixing makes a soft, eager noise in the back of his throat that only Jongdae can hear.

Well, fuck.

“Let’s do it! I need revenge. Minseok-hyung cheated lasted time!” Sehun whines, and Minseok makes an offended noise.

“I did not!”

“Hyung, you definitely did! I can’t believe you would choose Jongdae after we all conceded the choice to you!” Chanyeol’s eyes go huge as if to cry at the betrayal.

“Hey!” Baekhyun calls, offended, while Jongdae has to hide his reluctant smile of pride. Out of all the omegas, Jongdae’s always had the most control when in heat. Combined with Minseok’s infinite patience, they’re always the team to beat when it comes to competitions of stamina.

Yixing makes a quiet, sad sound that immediately drops Jongdae’s humor. It’s been while since Yixing has been with them and he’s missed a few of these pack bonding moments. Last year they had to fly Jongin over to see Yixing through his rut and Jongdae’s still stinging from the unfairness of having his pack kept apart.

He squeezes Yixing in comfort, placing a quick kiss on his neck. Decision made, Jongdae sighs to himself resignedly.

“Okay,” Jongdae says, looking up at Chanyeol and cutting off Baekhyun’s tirade of how ungrateful Chanyeol is. “I’ll play.”

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun whines, and Yixing is quick to put an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, always sensitive to emotional state of others. Jongdae knows Baekhyun’s not happy with Chanyeol’s comment, equally as competitive as the others.

Baekhyun melts into Yixing’s side. “Fine,” he concedes with a pout, “but I’m only doing it for Xing ge!”

Chanyeol whoops, making some half assed promises to make it up to Baekhyun later.

“Hyung?” Sehun asks Joonmyun, who shrugs and nods in response.

“My heat will probably break tonight anyway, might as well take advantage of it. Jonginnie, you want to play?”

Jongin blinks sleepily, moving his head up slightly from where its rested on the couch arm. Jongdae watches as Kyungsoo gently runs his hand through Jongin’s hair, always gentlest with the youngest omega.

“I’ll play too,” Jongin says, rubbing his eyes to make himself more awake. Jongdae has to resist the urge to coo, not that Minseok or Kyungsoo bother holding their affection back.

“What do we get out of it?” Baekhyun asks, kicking Chanyeol’s legs because he made the mistake of migrating too close to Baekhyun’s couch.

“Multiple orgasms?” Chanyeol answers, making it sound more like a question.

“Try again, Chanyeollie,” Joonmyun says, rolling his eyes. “It’d be in your best interest not to get us to cum if you’re measuring staying power.”

Sehun sits up on the couch, dragging Joonmyun bodily until he’s seated in his lap. Joonmyun doesn’t even blink an eye, accepting the manhandling because he’s always had a soft spot for the youngest. “Chanyeol hyung will buy you something.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests, cut off by Baekhyun’s, “We’re not whores, Sehunnie!”

“We can be your slaves for a day?” Yixing offers, cutting in before Baekhyun decides he’s going to kick Sehun’s ass.

Jongdae quickly says, “Call!”

“Call!” Joonmyun follows immediately.

“Wait – no,” Chanyeol tries to protest but Baekhyun and Jongin are quicker to accept the terms.

Minseok and Kyungsoo both accept without a fuss, Sehun whining until Joonmyun pokes him asking if he even wants to play. Sehun concedes then with a pout and then Chanyeol grudgingly agrees.

“Same prize as last time?” Jongdae checks in, smirking at Chanyeol. They had agreed the prize would be an all expenses paid three-day trip for the winning pair courtesy of the losing members.

Chanyeol growls. “Call.”

There is another round of agreements. The prize in of itself isn’t nearly as valuable as bragging rights, and if Minseok’s smug smirk is anything to go by, everyone knows what the real prize is.

“I’m going to run you dry, Yeollie,” Baekhyun says gleefully. Whether he means Chanyeol’s knot, wallet, or his spirit, Jongdae really has no idea.

Jongdae points to the board where their magnets line up at the top. “So how are you going to organize it?”

Chanyeol moves the board to the table, pushing all the snacks they’d been munching on during the movie to the side. “The alphas will ride the ladder to pick their partner and decide who sits out. Being the odd-man out counts as an automatic loss.”

“Give it to Jongin, he’ll mark the names and the bomb,” Kyungsoo orders. Chanyeol huffs but obliges, and everyone takes that as a cue to shuffle around. The five alphas end up on one side of the table, backs turned, while the omegas sit on the couch.

They quickly write their names on one of the five squares, Jongin drawing a frowny face with a tear running down the side for the bomb. Better than the busted nut Baekhyun suggested. They finish off with putting blue tape on the names and drawing the lines for the ladder.

Jongdae watches with a snicker as Baekhyun and Jongin go to town making multiple ladder lines. Joonmyun buries his head into Jongdae’s neck to stifle a laugh when Baekhyun makes a fucking penis shaped curve.

“Who’s going first?” Baekhyun asks.

“Give it to Yixing-hyung,” Jongin calls, when Sehun suggest rock-paper-scissors.

“Fine,” Minseok agrees, and Kyungsoo pinches both Sehun and Chanyeol into submission when they try to complain.

Yixing smiles, a beautiful dimple on his cheek when he picks number one.

The remaining four do a quick round of rock paper scissors, Kyungsoo winning, followed by Chanyeol, Minseok and Sehun.

Sehun pouts furiously as Chanyeol takes his number five after a long winded analysis on why five would be the lucky choice since that’s where Baekhyun drew the penis. Sehun’s left with number two and Joonmyun nudges Jongdae forward to begin the game.

“Dadada da da,” Jongdae sings as he moves the pretty flower magnet they had to use as a substitute for Yixing since he doesn’t have his own. Jongdae makes a mental note to fix that, though he’s sure Joonmyun and Kyungsoo have already done the same.

He places the flower on the third spot, not removing the tape for now. He moves Sehun’s piece, then Kyungsoo’s then Minseok’s and then finally Chanyeol’s, making a fuss about having to move around the penis that did nothing but make it a pain. Baekhyun snickers into his ear though that’s more because Chanyeol ends up at the fourth spot than because of the imagery.

“Do you want me to start from one or from the order you landed?” Jongdae asks with a grin.

“Start from one,” Kyungsoo answers.

Jongdae moves Minseok’s magnet up and digs his nail underneath the tape.

“Bomb, bomb!” Chanyeol chants.

Jongdae nail scraps under the tape, teasing it for a second, smirking at Minseok who rolls his eyes at the childishness.

“You get,” Jongdae says slowly, ripping it off with a big gesture.

“Me!” Baekhyun crows happily, jumping into Minseok’s arms. The oldest alpha goes along with Baekhyun’s hyperactiveness, easily taking Baekhyun’s weight.

“Oh, good,” Kyungsoo says, making all of them crack up in laughter. Baekhyun jumps back down with an indignant shout, trying to land a flying kick on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo accepts the hit good-naturedly, smiling even as Baekhyun demands he take that back.

Joonmyun calls for everyone’s attention again and Jongdae moves to Kyungsoo’s piece.

“Who do you want, Kyungsoo-ah?” Jongdae asks, trying to prolong the tension.

Chanyeol comes up behind Kyungsoo, winding an around his neck. “He wants the bomb!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even hesitate to bring up his elbow and slam it back. Chanyeol theatrically clutches his stomach, leaning into Yixing’s weight while moaning about how he’s going to die.

“I would be happy with any of you,” Kyungsoo answers diplomatically and Jongdae pouts at the answer but doesn’t press it, happy with how mature Kyungsoo always is.

Jongdae rips the tape off with a flourish. “Congratulations! You get to bone our pack leader!”

Joonmyun nudges the top of Jongdae’s head with his knuckles and Jongdae yelps at the pain. Kyungsoo’s smile is wide as he takes Joonmyun’s hand.

“No fair!” Sehun whines. “I wanted Joonmyun hyung!”

“It’s the will of the ladder,” Kyungsoo teases with his husky voice, arm dropping to curl around Joonmyun’s waist, reeling in the oldest omega. Joonmyun smiles, playing along, tucking himself into Kyungsoo’s body.

Sehun pouts, arm tugging on Joonmyun’s sleeve. “Trade me, hyung! Joonmyun hyung is mine!”

Joonmyun pats Sehun’s head, gently pulling away. “We all agreed to the game, Sehunnie.”

Yixing wraps an arm around Sehun’s waist before he can try and follow Kyungsoo where he goes off to the side where Minseok and Baekhyun are.

“You can make Joonmyunnie jealous, Sehun-ah, if you win,” Yixing placates.

Baekhyun’s clearly snickering and Jongdae decides to hurry things along. “Yixing hyung is next! Who do you want, hyung? Jonginnie? Me?”

Yixing doesn’t stop hugging Sehun, smiling beautifully at Jongdae. “I want both of you!” he says cheekily.

Jongin giggles, leaning into Jongdae’s side and Jongdae smiles at Yixing’s words, more so because of how sincerely has says them. He’s really missed Yixing.

“He can have both of you the day after tomorrow,” Chanyeol cuts in, “because he’s going to get a bomb – right now!”

Jongdae smirks up at Chanyeol instead. He rips the blue tap off, saying, “Ah, would you look at that – he got me!”

“Fuck, no!” Chanyeol moans in despair. “That’s nearly as bad as Minseok hyung getting you!”

Yixing pats Chanyeol’s back consolingly, moving away from Sehun to come up behind Jongdae, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“There’s only Jonginnie and the bomb left,” Sehun moans. “I’m so screwed.”

“Yah!” Jongin calls, pouting cutely in offense.

“Don’t blame omegas for your lack of control over your knot,” Kyungsoo chastises in the way that simultaneously felt like a scolding and a challenge.

Chanyeol gets on his knees staring at the two tapes left together. “He’s right! I’ll take Jongin and win this! Jongin, look into my eyes. You know it’s fate!”

Jongin laughs, eyes scrunching up prettily at he looks into Chanyeol’s intense eyes.

Sehun pushes Chanyeol out of the way. “Jongin wants my dick.”

Jongdae quickly grabs both Chanyeol and Sehun’s tapes before they actually try and fight. “One, two, three!”

Chanyeol’s whine of despair is only just marginally quieter than Baekhyun cackle of delight. Sehun doesn’t make a sound, just nodding smugly and coming around the table to grab Jongin by the waist, hoisting him up and curling around him. He stares at Kyungsoo, pointing to him challengingly. “We’re going to beat you.”

“But it was my idea!” Chanyeol wails, pounding the floor theatrically while he fake cries.

They let Chanyeol moan it out while they grab the futons they normally use for these pack games. They split up between cleaning up the table, pushing the furniture back and laying down the futons.

The rich and musty smell overtakes the room as they unfold the futons, and Jongdae doesn’t know whether to sneeze or roll around in the scent. Baekhyun apparently has no problem, flopping down and tugging Joonmyun’s pant leg until he comes down too, rolling them over so he’s straddling Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo is quick to get there, bodily lifting Baekhyun up in a display of strength. Baekhyun yelps as he’s gently deposited to the side. “No cheating! The alphas will warm up their omegas.”

Joonmyun laughs at the scowl on Baekhyun’s face and Jongdae joins in on the teasing, shedding his clothes until he’s only in his underwear and crawling into the center of their futon pile. Jongin follows his lead, though his leaves his pajama bottoms on.

Chanyeol’s since collected himself, and starts to dictate the process as a referee, a scowl on his face as he glares at Jongdae who wiggles his butt to tease Chanyeol.

“Ten minutes of foreplay, to let our Os get wet. Then when I say, they will drop themselves on your knot. You can pick any position, but it’s an immediate disqualification if your knot leaves their hole at anytime during the competition, even if it’s to shift.”

Kyungsoo lets out a soft sound of amusement, the smirk on his lips well placed as he looks down at Joonmyun, who is so flexible he’s actually been turned around on a knot before without having to break away. Joonmyun just blushes, slightly slapping Kyungsoo’s thigh and giving Sehun a placating smile when the youngest alpha growls.

“You have water and food?” Yixing asks, always the one looking out for everyone.

Chanyeol nods. “I’ve got it covered. I’ll keep an eye out too if anyone starts to get uncomfortable and won’t say because of pride.” He’s pointedly looking at Jongdae.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. He just has a high pain tolerance is all. Besides, it’s not like Chanyeol wouldn’t do the same in the name of winning, the competitive bastard.

“Can we touch other omegas?” Sehun asks petulantly.

Chanyeol pauses for a moment. “I mean that’s cheating, but I’ll allow in the name of fun.”

That immediately puts Kyungsoo on guard. Minseok and Yixing are too honorable to cheat, but Sehun is clear with his intent. At least Chanyeol’s not playing, thank fuck for that.

Jongdae makes a point to crawl away from Baekhyun. The rule doesn’t only apply to alphas and Baekhyun’s as big of a cheat as Chanyeol.

“Come back here, Dae! We need to stick together!” Baekhyun coos, and Jongdae throws a middle finger back.

“Okay,” Chanyeol calls, clearly getting into his role. “A few minutes to get them wet. If I think they aren’t wet enough, I reserve the right to join in.”

They all groan at the smugness of Chanyeol’s voice but no one protests, even though Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol as if daring him to try.

“Start!” Chanyeol calls.

Jongdae’s only just quick enough to pull his leg in when Baekhyun tries to lunge for him. Baekhyun pouts at being thwarted but Jongdae ignores him quickly crawling to where Yixing is stripping off his shirt. Yixing sits down, grabbing Jongdae and pulling him onto his lap, back to chest, and giving Jongdae a good view of the show about to go down.

Jongdae watches Baekhyun squeal when Minseok grabs Baekhyun around his waist, dragging him backwards from where he tried to crawl after Jongdae. Minseok immediately manhandles Baekhyun down onto his back, straddling him and grabbing hold of Baekhyun’s wrists. In a move that never fails to get Jongdae hard when it’s done on him, he stretches Baekhyun’s arms above his head and forces him into an arch, bullying his way in between Baekhyun’s thighs and swooping down to kiss him thoroughly, cutting off Baekhyun’s moans. Just watching it happen on Baekhyun gets the simmering build of heat in his stomach erupting and he nudges back to Yixing, who only noses into Jongdae’s neck, peppering soft, dry kisses on the exposed skin.

Kyungsoo hasn’t let any second slip away from him either. Jongdae gasps right along with Joonmyun as the younger alpha presses Joonmyun down to the ground, his low voice asking, “Will you be a good boy and get wet for your alpha?” carrying across the room.

He’s not the only one to swear, and Joonmyun’s whimper is about the best answer that can be given to that question.

Jongdae can’t tear his eyes away when Kyungsoo strips off first his shirt and then Joonmyun’s, lowering his face until he’s buried in Joonmyun’s chest. Jongdae can hear Sehun’s teeth grinding from here at the way Kyungsoo goes straight to playing with Joonmyun’s sensitive nipples, drawing out a high-pitched cry from their leader.

It’s Jongin who has to interrupt Sehun’s stare-down, pushing Sehun down until he can straddle him. Sehun quickly gets with the program, fisting Jongin’s hair and bringing him down so they can kiss. Jongin’s not displaying any of his earlier sleepiness, meeting Sehun’s ferocity with his own. Sehun’s large hands travel down and grab two fistfuls of Jongin’s ass, forcing him to grind down on Sehun.

Jongdae watches avidly as the two youngest quickly fall into a rhythm that’s unique to them, bodies grinding together as their kisses get progressively wetter and louder. It’s always a show with those two, but for once it’s hard to stay concentrated on just them, his eyes instinctively moving back and forth between all the pairs.

Jongdae exhales in surprise when Yixing suddenly moves with intent, shifting Jongdae to his knees and then kneeling behind him. He buries his face back into the crook of Jongdae’s neck, naturally swollen lips cool as they press up and down Jongdae’s bare skin. Jongdae’s skin tingles fiercely and he automatically arches to provide his alpha more room. Jongdae’s not as sensitive there as Yixing or Baekhyun, but it’s a good way to get him riled up if only because of what it means to have an alpha nosing around his mating glands. Jongdae bites his lip to keep quiet when Yixing sucks particularly hard, right on top of his swollen pheromone gland.

“Don’t hold back your pretty noise,” Yixing mutters in Mandarin.

Jongdae’s stomach swoops as it always does when Yixing’s voice goes low in his native tongue, picking up on the important words to get the gist of what Yixing is saying. Jongdae’s grasp of the language always excelled in bed.

He keens quietly when Yixing’s hands trail up and down his sides, whispering soft praises in mixed languages into Jongdae’s ear, avoiding his sensitive spots. Jongdae gasps when Yixing’s one hand drops to his thigh, hand roughly palming the fleshiest part, squeezing down and drawing Jongdae back until he falls into Yixing’s lap again.

His eyes flutter open when Yixing asks him to look up at him. His chest is heaving already and they haven’t even kissed. He whines softly in want, tilting his head back on Yixing’s shoulder and jutting his lips out, eyes pleading.

Yixing chuckles softly. “You don’t have to beg with me, darling,” he murmurs quietly before ducking into press a chaste kiss to Jongdae’s lips, licking carefully at the corner where Jongdae’s lips quirk before dancing teasingly between Jongdae’s parted lips.

Jongdae moans in frustration, grinding back on Yixing’s hardening dick to get Yixing to gasp, and then dives his own tongue into the alpha’s mouth.

Yixing huffs in amusement but allows Jongdae to plunder his mouth for a second, meeting Jongdae’s eagerness with his languid tongue. Jongdae moans in disappointment, trying to get Yixing to meet him with his own passion but Yixing keeps control of the pace.

When Jongdae breaks off for breath, Yixing is there again and in between one inhale and the next, his tongue back in Jongdae’s mouth, teasingly flickering across the sensitive roof of his mouth. That gets Jongdae’s hips to jerk, a mewl coming from deep in his throat as Yixing’s hands drop to his hips, fingers digging into the sensitive dip of his pelvis and grinding Jongdae down to meet Yixing’s growing erection.

They make out heatedly like that for a few moments, Yixing stubbornly not touching any of Jongdae’s sensitive spots. Yixing teases by brushing his finger tips up and down Jongdae’s side, his arms, his thighs but never with much intent. Jongdae whines into Yixing’s mouth but it does nothing but make Yixing smirk against his lips. It’s oh so frustrating, especially with the background noise of his omega-mates moaning in pleasure.

They break apart, gasping for breath. One of Jongdae’s hands is in Yixing’s hair keeping his face close and the other drops on top of the hands on his hips.

Now that they’re faces aren’t smushed together Jongdae can get a clear whiff of the arousal in the air. It makes his head spin for a moment. It’s always a delicate balance of dominance of scents when they’re together like this, the heady scent of omegas wetness at odds with the spicy, sharp scent of alphas arousal.

“Two more minutes,” Chanyeol says, voice deep. “I’m coming around to see how wet our pretty Os are.”

There are hums of confirmation as Chanyeol starts with Jongin who is closest.

Jongin’s completely naked, upright and straddling Sehun, hips rocking in back and forth as Sehun lazily pumps Jongin’s erection, two fingers deep in his hole already. Jongdae takes a moment to spare a thought of worry – Sehun’s much rougher than most of the other alphas, spoiled and self-indulgent, and Jongin’s always needed a soft touch. But Jongin’s face is twisted in nothing but pleasure so Sehun must be tempering himself well enough.

Chanyeol plops down behind Jongin, on top of Sehun’s thighs, ignoring Sehun’s grunt of annoyance. He ducks his head into Jongin’s neck, breathing in deep even as Jongin whines in sensitivity.

Jongdae hiccups on a moan as Yixing kisses his ear, tongue flickering out to play with his lobe before biting down gently. He breaks off after a second, kissing up and down Jongdae’s neck again as he divests Jongdae of his boxers. Jongdae’s still only half hard, but he’s already wet. His heat simmers languidly, nothing quite urgent yet. Yixing’s hands run up and down his torso, only lightly brushing against his nipples and purposefully avoiding his cock. Yixing still has his pants on and Jongdae can only rock back and forth on the bulge he feels there, happy to let Yixing continue his unhurried pace.

He watches instead, looking as Chanyeol’s large hands suddenly push Jongin, forcing him to fall onto Sehun. Sehun’s fingers slide out and Chanyeol’s immediately there, thrusting a finger in. Jongin’s moan is broken, and Sehun takes the opportunity to kiss Jongin while helpfully keeping Jongin’s cheeks spread for Chanyeol. Chanyeol hums as he fits another finger in, ignoring as Jongin bucks back looking for more.

After a moment he pulls out, standing back up with a pat to Jongin’s ass. “Nini is good to go!”

Neither Sehun or Jongin pay attention, both eating each others faces. Jongdae can’t help but let out a breathy giggle. Oh yeah, there is no way they’re both going to last.

Chanyeol saunters over to Minseok and Baekhyun next. Baekhyun’s got his shirt rucked up over his arms loosely binding them together and Minseok has Baekhyun’s legs pressed up nearly to his ear, cock lazily rutting between Baekhyun’s cheeks, still covered in his boxers.

Chanyeol politely taps Minseok’s shoulder and Minseok only gets up from where he has been sucking a hickey on Baekhyun’s neck after a moment. Minseok lets go of Baekhyun’s legs and confidently divests Baekhyun of his underwear, fingers tapping Baekhyun’s thighs as a reminder to keep them open. Jongdae whimpers when Baekhyun does at that gesture, memories of trying to be good for the oldest alpha when they were on their CBX tour assaulting him.

“Hyungie managed to satisfy both you greedy omegas, didn’t he?” Yixing asks softly, once again teasing Jongdae’s sensitive ears.

Jongdae can only whimper in agreement, squirming in the memory of how Minseok gets that look when he expects to be obeyed. Yixing moans in understanding, fingers dancing around Jongdae’s thighs, making his muscles twitch and legs spread. Yixing blatantly ignores Jongdae’s cue, whispering into his ear instead asking him to keep watching.

Chanyeol wastes no time bullying his way between Baekhyun’s legs, using one large palm to pin one leg to Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun glares at him with wet eyes and Chanyeol gives him a cheeky smile back. He croons something to Baekhyun, too low for Jongdae to hear, but it has Baekhyun biting his lip, as if that would ever keep him silent. Sure enough, Baekhyun cries out loudly when Chanyeol fucks two fingers into him. It makes Jongdae release his own breathy sound of pleasure because fuck if Baekhyun doesn’t make the best sex noises. Baekhyun mewls as Chanyeol fucks into him, back arching but keeping his neck stubbornly in place. Jongdae knows all of Baekhyun’s tells and he knows the other omega is not giving Chanyeol the satisfaction of submitting.

Of course, that only makes Chanyeol take it is as challenge and Jongdae can hear from here how Baekhyun’s hole squelches as Chanyeol roughly pumps his fingers in and out. Baekhyun keeps his trembling thighs open despite Chanyeol’s onslaught, moaning brokenly until Minseok warningly pinches Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol’s eyes are heated when he removes his fingers, making a show of licking off Baekhyun’s slick. Jongdae’s not the only one who moans at the obscene gesture, but Minseok is firm when he pushes Chanyeol out of the way.

Chanyeol steps away with a quick, “Baekhyunnie is ready.”

“He always gets so wet, doesn’t he? I love it when he sits on my face, move his thighs around me,” Yixing murmurs into his ear and Jongdae’s thigh instinctively come together as his arousal jumps at the words.

He can feel his own slick finally running free, aroused enough to slowly sink into the cloth around Yixing’s dick.

“You like it to, don’t you, Jongdae-ah? Almost tastes as sweet as Joonmyunnie when he’s squirting.”

“Hyung!” Jongdae’s whine is high pitched and smothered in want. Yixing’s hands force Jongdae’s legs open again, going back to playing with the flesh of his thighs. His fingers sink into Jongdae’s flesh with a pressure that just borders on too much, making his cock twitch in want.

“Look at how wet Kyungsoo’s got Joonmyun,” Yixing remarks, breath only slightly hitched to betray his arousal. Jongdae finds it frustratingly hot how put together Yixing is when Jongdae’s literally grinding and leaking all over his dick.

He forces his eyes back at the sound of Kyungsoo growling warningly at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sits between Joonmyun’s thighs, eyes appreciatively looking over the bite marks Kyungsoo has left all around Joonmyun’s tits. It’s always satisfying to look at the bruises on Joonmyun’s skin after he’s been with someone, especially when it has the added bonus of driving Sehun crazy.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says threateningly when Chanyeol can’t help himself and flicks Joonmyun’s swollen nipples. It makes their leader cry out, high pitched and breathy and gets everyone in the room throbbing in someway.

Chanyeol only pouts at Kyungsoo. Nonetheless, he obediently goes down to inspect Joonmyun - not that he, of all the omegas, needs it.

Sure enough, Chanyeol whistles. “He’s completely drenched for you, and he’s at the end of his heat.”

Kyungsoo smirks, and it’s a rare enough sight that it has Jongdae’s gut swooping. He roves his eyes up and down Kyungsoo’s fit body in appreciation, sliding back and forth on Yixing’s clothed dick trying to get some friction on his hole, as Chanyeol steps away without even fingering Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo’s quick to take his place, thrusting in what looks like three fingers in one go. Joonmyun cries prettily, shifting as if trying to get away but held down by both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s arms. It makes Jongdae’s gut clench in arousal and he can hear Baekhyun’s moan of appreciation over his own lust roaring in his ear.

Yixing’s slow petting grounds him, reminding him to breath and ride the wave of arousal instead of succumbing to it.

From a competitive view, Jongdae feels smug. All three of the other omegas are fast on their way to losing to their heat, while Jongdae’s still keeping his tapped down. If it were any other alpha but Yixing, he’s sure they would have taken it as a personal affront and try to make Jongdae as desperate for them as they were for him. As it is, he’s been blessed with Yixing who only holds him close, whispering praise into his ear, while patiently edging him to the point he needs to be with each brush of his hand.

“Joonmyun-hyung is good to go,” Chanyeol says.

Only Sehun and Jongin don’t seem to care for the admission, still rutting against each other. Minseok’s since moved and has Baekhyun on his lap, kissing his neck lazily in a mirror of what Yixing is doing to Jongdae, no doubt trying to calm him down. Kyungsoo moves to do the same, gently helping Joonmyun up until he’s in his arms.

Chanyeol breaks away and makes eye contact with Jongdae, a smirk on his face that has Jongdae rolling his eyes.

“Someone is still in control,” Chanyeol teasingly remarks, walking over until he’s in front of Jongdae and Yixing, kneeling down and forcing them to spread their legs to accommodate. “Yixing hyung not satisfying you, baby?”

Jongdae laughs on a moan, Yixing taking that moment to teasingly bite down on his pheromone gland, just the barest pressure but successful in sending white hot zings of pleasure down his spine. “H-he’s doing fine, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol leers. “I’ll have to see for myself.”

Jongdae doesn’t expect Yixing to suddenly lean back and drag up Jongdae’s thighs with him, spreading him wide. He yelps in surprise, nearly kicking Chanyeol in the face, only Yixing’s firm grip prevent that.

Yixing uses the bottom of the couch as a headboard, angling them into an incline so he can see Chanyeol reach between Jongdae’s displayed legs. It makes Jongdae flush instinctively at how blatantly he is presented – he can feel the cooling air on his wet hole, no doubt winking at Chanyeol.

The alpha takes that as his cue to get in closer and Jongdae tries to stifle at moan at the smell of Chanyeol, his spicy alpha musk combined with the sweet scent of his omegamates. It makes his head reel for a second, a sudden need to drench Chanyeol in his own scent nearly overwhelming him before he pushes it back. He glares at Chanyeol challengingly instead, ignoring how Chanyeol’s heated eyes only add to his arousal.

Jongdae has to bite his lip at the first brush of Chanyeol’s already slick fingers against his rim, the most contact to a sensitive place he’s had yet. Chanyeol’s makes a tutting noise and uses his thumb to free Jongdae’s bottom lip at the same time Yixing orders softly, “I want to hear you, Jongdae ah.”

Chanyeol’s finger goes over his rim once, twice before he says, “You didn’t finger him, Xing ge? He’s still so tight.”

“I wanted you to fuck your cum out of him,” Yixing comments nonchalantly, making both Jongdae and Chanyeol choke.

Jongdae can’t catch his breath in time as Chanyeol abandons all teasing and pushes in with a finger, immediately making him keen from deep in his chest. Somewhere in between the pressure of finally being breached, he manages to gasp in some air. Yixing’s fingers soothingly running up and down his thighs in a way that makes them twitch in sensitivity rather than calm him down.

Jongdae can’t help his little ‘ahs’ as Chanyeol starts to thrust his finger, tipping his head back in pleasure and moaning anew when Yixing latches on to the new flesh. He reminds himself he needs to stay in control but it’s difficult with the way two aroused alpha scents waft through his nose, urging him to submit to the pleasure.

Chanyeol’s lips tug up on one corner and he curls his finger, pressing down hard and deep, blunt nails scratching down his inner walls. “Chanyeol, nghh, don’t - ” Jongdae moans in protest, feeling himself warm up further.

But Yixing is there with a different order. “Two fingers, Chanyeollie. We need to make sure he’s properly ready, don’t we?”

Jongdae whimpers as Chanyeol immediately obeys, a cocky smirk on his lips as he huskily replies, “Okay, ge.”

He can’t help his high pitched moan when Chanyeol’s fingers bully their way deeper, other fingers massaging his rim to get Jongdae wetter.

“I-it’s been more than two minutes, Chanyeol,” Jongdae manages to protest in between moans, trying to close his legs but unable to because of Yixing’s grip.

Chanyeol pauses his scissoring, slowly withdrawing his fingers back. Jongdae’s face completely heats up in embarrassment as he feels something begin to trickle out of him. Yixing makes a happy noise.

“Ah, so good for me, Jongdae,” Chanyeol purrs, looking fixatedly at the sight of his cum leaking out of Jongdae. His fingers rub around Jongdae’s hole as if to try and coax more out.

“C-Chanyeol, the game!” Jongdae reminds when it’s clear no one else is going to interrupt him.

Chanyeol huffs but obliges, pressing a quick kiss to Jongdae’s lips before standing up. “Jongdae’s ready!”

Yixing only giggles when Jongdae pinches his wrists in punishment for not stopping Chanyeol. Not that it technically matters for Jongdae, but he’s already in this to win it.

When Chanyeol moves away, Jongdae’s faced with the heavy gazes of both Minseok and Kyungsoo staring at him, or more so, his leaking hole still displayed because of Yixing.

He flushes harder, his thigh muscles flinching with the need to close his legs. Yixing distracts him, nosing underneath Jongdae’s jaw and tilting his head to the side. His gaze shifts to Joonmyun who is looking at Sehun, and then Baekhyun who’s eyes are already half-lidded are staring unseeingly at Jongdae, no doubt being pulled under by his heat.

“Get comfortable!” Chanyeol calls. Jongdae tugs at Yixing’s hand until the older male sits up, letting Jongdae’s legs fall down. Jongdae shuffles around, getting up for a moment to turn around to face Yixing, balancing on his knees. He looks down at Yixing’s soaked sweatpants, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you want to get naked?” he asks.

Yixing nods, carefully kicking away his sweatpants and underwear and reaching out to pull Jongdae back into his lap.

Jongdae frowns a bit at the position, Yixing choosing to continue to use the couch as a prop up.

“You can lay on your back and I can just sit on you,” Jongdae offers, hands gently rubbing up and down Yixing’s sides, worrying about his waist.

Yixing shakes his head, pulling Jongdae closer until their torsos are pressed together.

Yixing’s slightly cooler skin meets Jongdae’s hot and sweaty skin and Jongdae makes a soft noise in his throat at the touch. “I want to kiss you through it. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Jongdae nods, brows furrowed in worry. “If it starts to hurt, you tell me and lie down immediately, okay, ge?”

Yixing gives him a fond smile, pressing their lips together quickly and then back again. “So cute, Jongdae-ah,” he coos.

“Ge,” Jongdae whines, pouting. He curls his arms around Yixing’s neck and pulls him closer, nuzzling into his neck softly.

“Promise, darling,” Yixing whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Jongdae takes a moment to turn his head back and look around. By straddling Yixing, he’s put his back to the group. It’s the best way to make sure there is no interference, but he doesn’t get the advantage of seeing everything. It would probably be better if he and Yixing switched places to rid Yixing of the erotic visual stimulation, but he doesn’t want to deprive Yixing of the view, especially since it’s been a while.

Sehun and Jongin have finally broken apart, and Jongin now lays on his stomach on the futon. It’s the best position in consideration of Jongin’s waist, but it will put the self-control firmly in Sehun’s corner. Jongdae is positive Sehun’s going to be the first to lose. Especially since he can’t stop kneading Jongin’s ass, and Jongin can’t stop moaning breathily, slick practically glistening under the lights.

Baekhyun and Joonmyun are both in their respective alpha’s laps, though they are back to front. For Minseok, that was probably the strategic move to allow Baekhyun to cheat a bit. For Kyungsoo, it was probably just to show off Joonmyun to Sehun.

Jongdae has to hide his pleased smile. He’s pretty sure they’re going to win this.

“Ready?” Chanyeol calls, and all the alphas grunt something of an affirmative, Yixing the only one to use his words. “Go!”

Jongin’s the first to moan as Sehun presses into him, followed by Baekhyun’s loud cry. Jongdae can’t hear Joonmyun, too busy concentrating on the feeling of Yixing’s cock spearing its way inside him. It tips on just the wrong side of hurt, with only Chanyeol’s previous dicking and minimal prep to ease the way. But Jongdae loves it like this though, the slow fill to the brim, his alpha’s trembling form under him, desperate to get in. He whimpers continuously as Yixing slowly fills him up, Jongdae rocking his hips in circles helplessly.

Yixing leans up to kiss him through the initial penetration and Jongdae hiccups on a moan when he’s finally firmly seated, collapsing into Yixing’s embrace. Yixing’s cock is hot and hard inside him, his swollen walls make it seem like Yixing’s touching _every_ part of him. Yixing’s hands are soft as he caresses Jongdae through it.

“Touch me, hyung,” Jongdae whines softly, cock losing some of its hardness at the ache.

Yixing does, in a fashion. He follows up on his kisses, cupping Jongdae’s jaw and tilting his head to the side to kiss him deeply.

“I can feel Chanyeol’s cum in you,” Yixing whispers against his lips and Jongdae’s brain nearly short circuits at the way Yixing says it, voice carrying the barest whispers of a moan. He makes an embarrassing sound but Yixing dives right back in for another deep kiss before Jongdae can say anything.

Jongdae moans happily into the kiss, grinding on Yixing’s dick and feeling something inside him loosen up until Yixing’s fullness has him throbbing in want.

He breaks off the kiss at the sound of skin slapping skin. Yixing’s laughter of amusement is soft next to his ear and Jongdae makes an inquisitive noise. “Sehunnie is giving it to Jonginnie, I don’t think he cares about winning anymore.”

“Technically wouldn’t matter if he doesn’t pop his knot,” Jongdae reminds, keeping his voice low. He asks breathlessly, “How are the others doing?”

“Baekhyunnie’s desperately trying to fuck himself on Minseok hyung, and Joonmyun is squirming prettily.”

Jongdae can’t help but moan at the description of the visual. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best idea. It might be better to see them rather than have Yixing narrating it into Jongdae’s sensitive ears with his husky voice.

He bounces slightly, not enough to get Yixing more than an inch out. Yixing indulges him, allowing Jongdae to grind himself back, but his hands are firmly on Jongdae’s hips not allowing him to go up more than a certain amount.

Jongdae begs for more kisses, eyes closing as he pouts his lips, Yixing smiling as he accommodates Jongdae’s wish. His lips are tingling, full and swollen and it’s hard to distinguish much other than the nice press of Yixing against him.

For a few minutes that only sounds around them are begging whimpers and the sloppy sound of fucking when an alpha starts to lose control. Jongdae tries to stay as still as possible, keeping his heat under lock and key even as the longer he sits there the more he aches to be pounded.

At least he knows he isn’t the only one. There is no mistaking Baekhyun’s desperate moans, Joonmyun bit off keens.

Jongin, though, he’s nearly wailing in pleasure, the sure sounds of skin slapping against skin indicative of Sehun railing into the beautiful omega.

He moans into Yixing’s mouth when he smells it, the heady smell that indicates someone’s knot is ready.

Yixing breaks off, hooking his chin over Jongdae’s shoulder and pressing the younger firmly into his embrace. Jongdae can only sigh, spreading his already aching thighs just a bit further and sinking into Yixing’s arms. He breathes through the arousal coursing through his veins, riding the waves of his heat and trying not to pull himself under.

“Sehun’s got Jonginnie crying for his cum,” Yixing comments as if Jongdae can’t hear Jongin’s high pitched whines.

Jongdae groans, instinctively rocking on Yixing’s dick. He gathers himself and steps out of the headspace that focuses purely on his alpha.

Just in time to hear Jongin beg, “Please, please, Sehun! Harder!”

“F-fuck, Jonginnie,” Sehun responds with a cut off whine.

Jongin’s high pitched whimpers echo across the room, Baekhyun’s breathy moans a nice undercurrent that ratchets up the tension. If Jongdae concentrates hard enough he can hear the off-beat breaths of Kyungsoo and Minseok as they try and steel themselves. Joonmyun’s moaning softly in his throat, reluctant to give up those sweet sounds without someone forcing him to get out of his own head.

“Wanna hear you too,” Yixing whispers into Jongdae’s ear, prompting a mewl that Jongdae just barely manages to cut off. The hot breath and low tone instinctively make Jongdae clench down, arousal deepening in his belly.

The heightened smell of the room isn’t helping anything, either. Jongdae’s heat is raring it’s ugly head, probed along by the way his packmates are losing control of themselves, their heady scents pervading the entire space until Jongdae’s sure even opening a window wouldn’t get fresh air into the room.

“B-Baekhyun!” Joonmyun suddenly moans sharply.

Jongdae can’t see it but he knows Baekhyun must be starting his dirty play. Yixing moans into Jongdae’s shoulder, teeth scraping along the skin closest to his mating gland in a way that drives Jongdae crazy. He squirms on Yixing until the alpha takes the hint, leaning backwards with an apologetic lick. It’s what Jongdae wanted but he still hates the loss of pleasure.

Focus.

Curiosity burns, and he knows he shouldn’t encourage Yixing to dirty talk him, but his own overactive imagination is worse.

“What happened?” Jongdae whispers into Yixing’s ear, unneeded considering how loud the room is already getting.

Yixing’s hands tighten on his waist.

“Minseokie hyung has Baekhyunnie on his hands and knees,” Yixing rasps roughly into Jongdae’s ear, his hands dropping to knead at Jongdae’s ass. His soft moan is lost under Joonmyun’s loud mewl and Kyungsoo’s warning growl. “He’s trying to get Joonmyun’s cock in his mouth. Kyungsoo’s trying to,” Yixing’s breath catches and the next few words are in Mandarin but Jongdae catches the important words.

He pants, stomach dropping in arousal at the picture Yixing’s painting – Kyungsoo’s hand fisted into Baekhyun’s hair trying to pull his head away from Joonmyun, Baekhyun arching closer prompted by Minseok’s hips, tongue out and lapping at Joonmyun’s cock.

Jongdae smells it before he hears it, Joonmyun’s moan secondary to the way his scent spikes in pure arousal.

Jongdae whimpers. Yixing growls into his ear, undoubtedly turned on. “Baekhyun has his him in his mouth, you can see him sucking Joonmyun down his throat.”

Jongdae bucks desperately, swallowing instinctively, mouth feeling empty all of a sudden.

There are a chorus of sounds filling the air around them, Joonmyun’s desperate high-pitched moans the most prevalent.

“I c-can’t, I’m gonna - ” His nose twitches just before Joonmyun lets out a particularly filthy moan, no doubt cumming right down Baekhyun’s throat.

Kyungsoo’s growl reverberates through the room and there is a telltale spike of alpha pheromones.

It’s not Kyungsoo though.

“Fuck!” Sehun’s moan is loud. Jongdae can hear the sound of skin slapping against skin intensifying, coupled with Jongin’s cry of pleasure.

“Nini is going to cum,” Yixing narrates for Jongdae, his voice soft but intense as he tells Jongdae how Sehun’s just railing into Jongin now. “He’s going to cum from his ass, without even a hand on his pretty little dick.”

Jongdae has to bite his lip harshly to keep quiet, clenching down on Yixing tightly because of his filthy words. Does Yixing even understand how to play? He’s not supposed to make Jongdae want to cum!

Sure enough, the smell of honey completely overwhelms the room, coupled with a needy cry.

Yixing moans headily into Jongdae’s ear, prompting his own whimper and desperate grinding back and forth. “Nini’s cumming so hard, Sehunnie will definitely knot.”

Jongdae has to bury his nose into Yixing’s scent glands because Yixing’s play-by is followed immediately by Sehun’s intense musk cresting. Sehun’s moan is so low, so gutted, it makes Jongdae’s stomach swoop. The smell eventually climaxes into something heady, and Jongdae instinctively knows Sehun’s knot popped.

Jongin’s whimpers, and Jongdae wants to echo him.

There are a few tense moments while everyone tries not to ride the wave that the two youngest have created. Distantly he can still hear the sound of fucking and he wonders if it’s Minseok and Baekhyun or Kyungsoo and Joonmyun.

“Sehunnie, I’ve started the timer,” Chanyeol’s husky voice calls through the room. Jongdae has to bite his lip hard to keep away the instinctive burst of memories of Chanyeol whispering filthy things into his ear in that exact deeply aroused voice.

Yixing fingers are digging so hard into his ass, Jongdae knows he’ll have bruises. But he relishes in the pain, letting a desperate keen of need escape his throat before he can help it. Luckily, it’s soft and only Yixing seems to catch it, but it still makes his alpha instinctively give into a few hard thrusts. It’s terrible because it feels so good, but it reminds him how his walls are absolutely aching to get a dicking instead of serving as a temporary cock warmer. 

Yixing shushes him, and even though Jongdae absolutely hates that, he can’t help but force himself to try and relax. His heat is like a lava pit, bubbling and frothing over especially with all the scents of completion around the room, but he is tempering it to make sure he doesn’t blow. He needs to focus on something else.

“Did Kyungsoo knot Joonmyun?” Jongdae asks, wondering if he missed the scent under Sehun’s and Jongin’s.

Yixing shakes his head, and Jongdae can feel the smile against his throat.

“Fuck,” Jongdae says, with feeling. Fuck Kyungsoo and his will of steel.

“Fuck! Nini, stop grinding!” Sehun grits through his teeth, voice uncharacteristically deep. Jongin’s answering whimper is so sweet, Jongdae barely resists the urge to whine back with him.

“F-Feels so g-good, Hunnie,” Jongin moans, panting loudly. Jongdae feels like Jongin’s crying right into his ear, his rich voice absolutely telling in how far gone he is. His scent radiates unfinished satisfaction, his heat not peaking until Sehun cums into him. “Please, please, give it to me.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Jongdae mouths into Yixing’s shoulder, unbelievably turned on. His hips swivel helplessly, desperate to get some actual fucking going, but Yixing’s hold is strong. Jongdae tries to concentrate on the corded strength of Yixing’s biceps holding him down, but that makes him even more turned on.

“Sehun!” Jongin cries, voice sounding absolutely wrecked. Jongdae trembles, imagining Jongin’s lithe body arching in pleasure, beautiful eyes filled with tears and need.

Sehun growls under his breath, clearly tense and shaky. Jongdae’s mind wanders helplessly, putting forth the images of Sehun’s giant knot stuffing Jongin so well. He has to swallow his moan down, ears perked in attention to the way Jongin continues to cry in need, begging prettily.

“He’s going to cum,” Yixing moans into Jongdae’s ear right as the unmistakable musk of an alpha’s cum overtakes the room.

The omegas keen all in tandem. Baekhyun’s is loudest, his desperate sobs nearly on par with Jongin’s continuous mewls.

It seems to last forever and a second at the same time.

“Sehunnie is out!” Chanyeol calls, and Jongdae nearly jolts at the loudness. Chanyeol’s smug sounding voice does wonders to alleviate the thick tension in the room. “You lasted a whole 44 seconds!”

“Hyung!” Sehun immediately whines, his voice frustrated. Jongdae has no doubt he’s directing that to Baekhyun who’s moans have been a constant background noise since Sehun and Jongin have cum. Minseok must fucking into Baekhyun then.

“Stay still,” Chanyeol chides, and Jongdae hears movement, presumably the other alpha coming forward to check on Jongin who smells absolutely divine, indicating a satisfied breeding.

Sehun grunts in frustration. “You all ganged up on me! Baekhyun hyung, and Joonmyun hyung and Jongin!”

“Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo says, voice thick and deep with arousal but no less caring that darkly serious tone. “I told you not to blame omegas for your lack of control.”

Jongdae can’t see, but he’s sure Sehun is gritting his teeth. “I’d like to see you hold out against an omegan orgasm.” Luckily the voice is whiny, not challenging. Sehun’s good like that, wanting to be heard, but not risk escalating situations.

“With the way Joonmyun’s going, he’ll have to.”

Jongdae shudders at Minseok’s voice. It’s strained but deep, deeper than it almost ever goes. Jongdae can tell Minseok’s testing his control and he wonders if the oldest is going to be the next to go. Probably, with the way Baekhyun keeps desperately whining to be fucked harder. 

“I-is he right?” Jongdae whispers into Yixing’s ear, voice hitching as Yixing’s hands rub over his sensitive sides, trying to soothe him. “Is Joonmyun hyung going to cum again?”

Yixing buries his face into Jongdae’s neck, panting lightly in a way that makes Jongdae’s stomach swoop. It takes a few moments, but Yixing eventually speaks. “Baekhyunnie is definitely going to cum first. He’s completely under.”

Jongdae shivers at the imagery of Baekhyun desperate and fucked out. It makes him clench hard onto Yixing who in turn groans desperately into Jongdae’s neck. Yixing’s teeth are immediately latched onto his shoulder, a warning to stay still. It makes Jongdae’s next breath come out shuddery, intensely turned on.

Focus. He can do this. He won’t let his heat get the better of him, even though it feels like his pelvis is molten lava.

“Are they taking care of Nini?” Jongdae asks to distract himself.

“You should see,” Yixing offers, helping Jongdae shift around just a bit so he can turn his head over his shoulder.

Sehun shifts to hold Jongin closely in his lap, gentling him down while Chanyeol washes him with a damp towel, handing him a water bottle. Jongin’s hands are shaking too bad, so Sehun helps him drink, whispering into Jongin’s ear, free hand massaging over Jongin’s pheromone glands.

Jongin can barely keep his eyes open, only whimpering when Sehun and Chanyeol gently lift him up, letting Sehun’s deflating knot and cock slide out of him. Jongdae shudders at the dual visual and scent assault of Sehun’s cum drip out of Jongin’s gaping hole. Fucking Sehun and his massive knot.

His heat addled hind-brain aches at the loss of all that semen, but without a rut, a knot just can’t stay up after an orgasm. Jongin must be of the same opinion because he won’t stop whimpering. Chanyeol rumbles deep in his chest and between that and Sehun’s scent, he eventually calms down, body going lax as the two alphas take care of him.

They make quick work of cleaning him up, and Jongdae feels himself relax just a bit at seeing something so normal. Even Baekhyun and Joonmyun seem to slow down, everyone waiting for Jongin to settle in so they can continue.

Sehun carries Jongin to the futons on the far side, settling him in to sleep. Chanyeol places a weighted blanket on Jongin to help ease him down. Jongin seems to be still out of it, eyes closed but Jongdae doesn’t think he’s asleep yet, but clearly, he isn’t too far off.

Once Jongin relaxes, there seems to be an unspoken cue to continue.

“Oh,” Yixing comments and Jongdae echoes the sentiment watching Sehun crawl predatorily towards Joonmyun. “This will be interesting.”

His neck is absolutely aching at the weird angle he has it at, but there is no way he’s missing this.

“Lay me down, hyung, please, I wanna see,” Jongdae turns around to beg. Yixing smiles sweetly before it changes into a wicked smirk.

“Anything for you, darling,” Yixing croons, and Jongdae gets the sinking feeling he’s made a mistake.

He’s proven right as Yixing gets both hands on the back of Jongdae’s thighs, right under the crease of his ass. His grip is absolutely bruising as he commands, “Hold on tight.”

Jongdae swallows, staring helplessly at the promise in Yixing’s eyes, and nods. He tightens his hold on the back of Yixing’s neck and braces himself as Yixing gets his knees under him, lifting up and then tipping back.

He can’t help his whimper at the display of strength, clenching down on Yixing tightly as the movement jars him. Yixing moans deeply, and Jongdae feels more than hears multiple pairs of eyes turn to look at them.

“Fuck, that’s so hot, Xing ge,” Chanyeol comments – practically moans, just as Jongdae’s back touches the ground.

Jongdae stares up at Yixing, his toned abs and glistening skin on full display. Yixing sweeps his hair back from his forehead, and Jongdae isn’t the only one to whimper. Yixing’s hips grind forward, driving his dick deeper into Jongdae at the change of angle. Jongdae groans, wrapping his legs around Yixing’s waist and trying to fuck himself up.

Yixing tuts, prying Jongdae’s legs from his waist in a grip that makes hot fire travel form his thighs to his groin, spreading Jongdae wide before dragging him until his lower half is lounging in Yixing’s lap.

Yixing changes position just slightly, uncurling his legs and going back to his upright position, using the couch as a headboard. Jongdae’s hips and legs are draped over Yixing’s thighs, head and torso cradled in the v of Yixing’s legs. Jongdae can’t help his whimper when he realizes Yixing can’t thrust into him like this and he doesn’t have enough leverage to grind up. He has to blame his high-pitched mewl on his cresting heat, pouting at Yixing in betrayal.

“Hush, Jongdae-ah,” Yixing soothes, hands shifting from his hips to rub up and down his stomach, thumbs teasingly bracketing his aching cock. Jongdae shivers at the tingling touch, too soft to be of any use. He has to move his own hands to grip Yixing’s thigh, absolutely sure if he loses his concentration he’ll try and jack himself off.

Afterall the game is just getting started.

He sinks into Yixing’s soothing petting, and tilts and head to the side, watching the show.

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo says right on cue, voice low with warning.

Sehun doesn’t falter, having crawled forward enough to get right into Joonmyun’s space. Joonmyun is trembling, it looks like he’s caught between sinking back on Kyungsoo and arching up to Sehun.

“Hyung,” Sehun teases back, “didn’t you say you can’t blame your omega for lack of control over your knot?”

Kyungsoo’s closed mouth is probably to hold back a moan as Joonmyun starts to squirm on his lap, unwilling to give Sehun the satisfaction of a pleasure sound.

“Sehunnie, don’t,” Joonmyun gasps, right as Sehun places his large hand on Joonmyun’s thigh. “I’m too sensitive.”

“S’not your safeword, hyung,” Sehun croons, “besides, don’t you like it when I am a bit mean to you?”

Jongdae can feel the charged energy all the way down to his toes, despite how he’s not in that immediate vicinity. Sehun’s pheromones clash with Kyungsoo’s, but Sehun isn’t doing much than being a teasing little shit. His large hands trail up and down Joonmyun’s thighs, spreading the dripping slick around but not going anywhere near Joonmyun’s groin.

A frustrated whimper makes Jongdae tear his eyes away from the centre trio to where Minseok has Baekhyun back on his lap. The only reason he hasn’t heard Baekhyun start to beg is because Minseok has three fingers stuffed in his mouth. Baekhyun’s head rests on Minseok’s shoulder, head tilted completely to the side in submission. His eyes are half-lidded and out of it, his hips bucking once, twice, before falling back down in exhaustion. Minseok’s other hand is lightly rolling Baekhyun’s balls in his hand, and Jongdae quickly notices how he pulls warningly if Baekhyun tries to fuck himself for too long.

Fuck.

Jongdae’s not the only one affected, and he cries out when Yixing starts to grind into him. Just a few hip swivels, nudging his cock inside his walls in a way that makes them ache for friction. Yixing is quick to stop, panting lightly and petting Jongdae’s hand in apology. Not that Jongdae wants an apology. He wants to get fucked. He’s about to open his mouth to beg for something, _anything_ , when Joonmyun suddenly starts to keen.

His eyes return to the trio in the middle, just in time to see Sehun lower his head to Joonmyun’s nipple.

“Aish – Sehun!” Kyungsoo starts to yell only to cut himself off with a moan.

Jongdae watches hungrily as Joonmyun writhes, hands coming up to keep Sehun in place, back arching as if to give him more space. He cries out when Sehun bites, getting Joonmyun’s swollen nipple in between his teeth and pulling back, stretching the nub meanly. Joonmyun flinches, tightening his hands in Sehun’s hair and making half pleading sounds that carry no words. Sehun lets go, going back to lave at the tortured bud with kitten licks. No one is surprised to see him bring his hand up to play with Joonmyun’s neglected tit despite Kyungsoo’s growling.

“Yes, hyung?” Sehun impertinently asks around Joonmyun’s pec, looking up at Kyungsoo with innocent eyes.

“Brat,” Kyungsoo scolds, once again around a moan. Jongdae can only imagine how much Joonmyun’s ass must be trying to milk Kyungsoo’s cock. “You are not going to get away with this.”

“I’m pretty sure I am getting away with this,” Sehun purrs, smug.

Sure enough, the musk of a knot ready to pop is starting to fill the room again, though it clear Kyungsoo is trying to fight it, struggling to keep in control. He doesn’t make any moves to pull Sehun away, though. It’s clear Joonmyun’s sinking fast with all the attention, his minty scent overtaking the room like Jongin’s did.

“Fucking brat,” Kyungsoo hisses, through his clenched jaw.

“Not a brat,” Sehun refutes, moving back until he’s looming over the pair of them on his knees. “But I am petty, hyungie. I’m gonna make Joonmyun hyung cum as many times as it takes until you pop your knot.”

“As if you can last that long,” Chanyeol teases, coming up behind Sehun. He doesn’t make a move to touch him beyond a quick ruffle of his hair. “I bet you’ll be ready to pop your knot again before ‘Soo.”

That asshole. He’s purposefully riling up Sehun.

Jongdae can vaguely hear Minseok make a sound of amusement. He flickers his eyes up to Yixing and sees how his alpha is looking at the spectacle with mirth in his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. Fuck. Jongdae feels his stomach tighten for a different reason. Yixing looks down just in time to catch Jongdae’s eyes, switching his smile until he’s beaming at Jongdae.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Yixing praises, his hands soothing up and down Jongdae’s ribs.

Jongdae’s not the one with a praise kink, but he can see how anyone would melt under the sincerity in Yixing’s voice. He doesn’t feel like he’s doing that well, body aching and buzzing with an irritating itch under his skin. Yixing _still_ hasn’t made any moves to touch Jongdae in the way that he wants, and it’s driving him crazy, seeing his omega-mates in the throes of pleasure. He wants that, but doesn’t. Wants to win, but doesn’t like what it costs. Wants Yixing telling him he’s good for holding off, but rather he talk dirty in his ear until he’s cumming.

He struggles to rise above those thoughts, smiles tentatively instead, taking a deep breath and sinking back into the sensation of just watching. He can do this. He’ll have plenty of time to ride Yixing into oblivion after he wins.

He turns back just as Joonmyun screams, voice breaking on yet another orgasm. Kyungsoo has his teeth buried in Joonmyun’s shoulder, while Sehun is pumping Joonmyun’s cock, a finger in his ass alongside Kyungsoo’s cock.

But Kyungsoo still hasn’t knotted.

“Please, please,” Joonmyun begs, caught between the two of them and trying to writhe away as Sehun deliberately keeps stroking Joonmyun’s cock past oversensitivity.

“That’s not the orgasm I wanted, hyung. You’ll give me what I want, won’t you?” Sehun asks, saccharine sweet.

Kyungsoo seems to have given up scolding Sehun, and Chanyeol is just watching the trio, one hand slowly massaging his dick. Jongdae doesn’t blame him, it makes for fantastic masturbation material. If Jongdae wasn’t literally pinned on a cock trying to win a competition, he’s sure he’d be chafing from how hard he’d be fucking into his fist. He needs to fucking distract himself so he flits his eyes to Minseok and Baekhyun instead.

Honestly, he’s a bit impressed that Baekhyun hasn’t cum yet. Jongdae can tell how close Baekhyun is, looking absolutely wrecked as he lays in Minseok’s lap, drool dripping from his gagged mouth, slick and pre-cum drenching his groin and thighs. Jongdae knows how needy Baekhyun is, so Minseok must be pulling out all the tricks to keep him in submission. But he’s always been attuned to Baekhyun out of all his packmates so he knows that the other omega must be just moments away from cumming untouched.

Speaking, of.

“S-Sehun,” Joonmyun moans, his legs kicking wildly around Sehun’s waist. Ah, must have added another finger.

“Don’t forget who’s dick you’re sitting on, hyung,” Kyungsoo reprimands. His deep voice sounds gorgeous to Jongdae, he can only imagine how Joonmyun must feel having it right next to his ear.

Unable to fuck back, all Jongdae can do is clench down tightly on Yixing's dick. Yixing hisses, hips moving and providing only the shallowest of movement inside him, but even that is halted quick enough. Jongdae releases a pathetic whimper but Joonmyun’s sudden cry overshadows the small noise. They both watch Kyungsoo lift Joonmyun’s hips and drop him onto his cock and Sehun’s fingers. Joonmyun wails, scrambling for purchase with his arms around Sehun’s neck, legs trying to get under himself so he can ride back on Kyungsoo’s dick.

Neither alpha allows that to happen, though Sehun does seem to take the opportunity to curl his two fingers in a particular way.

Jongdae prepares himself, slapping a hand over his mouth and nose just as Joonmyun screams, writhing as his omegan orgasm overtakes him. Mint overtakes the room overwhelmingly for a second.

It’s only displaced by Baekhyun’s scent, the other omega reaching his own orgasm on the heels of Joonmyun. Ha, he knew it.

“Oh god,” Yixing moans, quickly getting his knees under him until he’s bracketed over Jongdae, nuzzling into Jongdae’s neck and heavily breathing him in. Jongdae whimpers through his throat, obligingly tilting his head to let Yixing desperately scent him. The new angle drives Yixing’s cock deeper into him, and blissful pleasure momentarily overtakes him. Yixing’s heavy panting over his pheromone glands leaves him feeling hot and untethered, momentarily lost in his own bliss. But the combined smell of Baekhyun and Joonmyun is just too distracting for Jongdae to focus on it for long.

It doesn’t displace the tell-tale smell of Kyungsoo’s knot popping.

“S-starting the timer,” Chanyeol moans, deep husky voice seeping like caramel through Jongdae’s ears. It makes him whimper, clutching at Yixing as three warring scents overtake the room.

“Baekhyunnie,” Minseok moans, fingers slipping out of Baekhyun’s mouth to grab onto his hips, his voice straining as his own musk seems to disappear in the fog. He hasn’t popped his knot yet, but he smells close.

“Sorry, ‘m sorry,” Baekhyun cries prettily, voice giving away how far gone he is. He’s purring helplessly on Minseok’s cock, rocking back and forth, his ocean-y scent cresting and ebbing as he milks the cock inside him to his pleasure. Minseok purrs back at him, trying to calm him down, giving him his fingers back so Baekhyun has something to focus on.

Jongdae watches through hazy eyes as Joonmyun sobs, completely oversensitized. Sehun doesn’t seem to care, still pumping his fingers inside their oldest omega, clearly trying to stroke Kyungsoo’s knot while obviously touching Joonmyun’s sweet spot.

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo’s voice holds no patience, deep and dark.

It makes Jongdae shudder, the instinctive need to bar his neck overtaking him. Luckily, it’s just Yixing at his throat, and the peaceful alpha only licks over his glands, calming him down. Baekhyun and Joonmyun aren’t as lucky, both crying at the intensity in Kyungsoo’s voice and his musk.

Sehun withdraws his fingers, a tilt of his neck showcasing his submission. It doesn’t stop the brat from flicking both of Joonmyun’s nipples. Joonmyun wails, back arching and his scent spiking again.

Kyungsoo growls. “I swear to god, Oh Sehun, I am going to fucking wreck your ass once this is done.”

No sooner than he says that does the smell of cum overtake the room. Jongdae writhes on Yixing’s cock, trying to fuck himself, his omega instincts realizing he’s not the one getting cum.

Jongdae watches with envious eyes as their leader finally goes limp in Kyungsoo’s hold. It’s absolutely filthy how much cum leaks from his well-stretched hole.

“31 seconds,” Chanyeol laughs, running a shaky hand through his hair, sweeping it back. “Maknae got you good, ‘Soo.”

“I’ll get him back,” Kyungsoo vows, tone dark.

Sehun has the nerve to smirk, a pleased, “Can’t wait, hyung,” easy on his lips.

Despite his bratiness, he helps Kyungsoo and Chanyeol settle a passed out Joonmyun. They clean him up and tuck him in next to Jongin, who miraculously hasn’t woken up during the entire thing. Kyungsoo settles in between them after cleaning up, a murderous look in his eyes that makes Jongdae want to laugh and duck his head at the same time. He’s glaring at Sehun but the maknae just blows him a kiss before turning towards his next prey.

Baekhyun’s been uncharacteristically quiet, but that’s probably because of the submission hold Minseok has on his throat. Now that Jongdae is concentrating, he can hear the desperate purrs trapped in Baekhyun’s chest, a call for Minseok to knot him. Minseok is trembling with self-control, Baekhyun undoubtedly rippling around his cock, but still manages to keep his omega somewhat settled. The will of steel in his tense body as he rides out Baekhyun’s omegan orgasm makes him look incredibly sexy, body dripping sweat, muscles bugling, and face full of concentration.

Sehun crawls forward to Baekhyun but this time it’s Chanyeol who stops him, a large arm swinging around his waist and bodily dumping him on the couch. “Nuh uh, it’s my turn now. We’re down to our finalists.”

Minseok glares at Chanyeol over Baekhyun’s heaving shoulder. “Don’t even think about it, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol laughs, an evil grin on his face. “Relax, hyung. I know you’re about two seconds from blowing. Baek’s completely out of it anyway. I’m here to even the playing field.”

A shiver goes down Jongdae’s spine when all the eyes in the room turn to him.

“Uh oh,” Yixing says, though he is smiling. “Guess we played a bit too well, huh, darling?”

“You can’t,” Jongdae protests, even though Chanyeol is already making his way over to them. “We’re totally winning!”

“But you can’t be having too much fun, right?” Chanyeol asks innocently, arriving close enough to squat by Yixing. His stupidly large hand wedges itself between Jongdae’s thighs, despite Jongdae’s batting hands. His fingers trace over where Yixing has Jongdae stretched around him and the sensation alone has his hands freezing in mid-air, leaving him moaning, trying to squiggle away.

“I’m having plenty of fun,” Jongdae denies through clenched teeth, the sounds of his own moans slightly embarrassing him. He looks to Yixing in hope for aide, but the other alpha has a thoughtful look on his face.

“You’ve done so well, Jongdae-ah,” Yixing praises sincerely, “you deserve some attention just for you.”

“Hyung!” Jongdae whines in protest. “We need to win!”

Yixing looks down at him, a beautiful look on his face. “Trust in me, okay, Jongdae? You’ve done so much already.” Jongdae’s mouth immediately parts when Yixing kisses him, slow, deep and sweet. Yixing pulls back, the smile on his face coupled with the sweat on his brow, makes Jongdae’s heart leap. “This is my test from here on out. So, let us take care of you.”

Before Jongdae can attempt to protest further, Chanyeol cuts in with a leer. “Well said, ge!”

Sehun chimes in from where he is lounging against the wall. “I’ll get Minseokkie hyung when Yixing hyung is at the same point.”

“You will fucking not,” Minseok protests, but it’s nearly drowned out by Baekhyun’s begging keen.

“Fuck,” Jongdae swears right as Chanyeol’s fingers brush against his cock, making him buck immediately. “I hate you all.”

“You love us~” Chanyeol teases, fingers going up and down and slowly adding more pressure to his cock, making Jongdae’s pelvis instinctively twitch. “Let your alphas make you feel good, Dae.”

There is no way he can talk his way out of this one and to be honest, he’s tired of just being a cockwarmer. His hole has been aching since Yixing has dicked him, wanting more than the alpha has been giving him.

Fuck it, he deserves this.

Jongdae gives up, relaxing back down. He’s careful not to actually submit because how he sees it is two alphas rightfully servicing him. They’ll have to work a hell of a lot harder to get him to actually submit.

Both alphas purr at him, Chanyeol’s a hell of a lot dirtier than Yixing’s, accepting the unspoken challenge.

His back arches when Chanyeol’s hot, wet mouth comes down on his nipple, plush lips clamping down tight and sucking hard, other hand teasingly playing with his cockhead. He nearly screams at the sudden stimulation. It naturally makes him clench down on Yixing and he can hear Yixing’s soft groan.

“Chanyeol, fuck,” Jongdae moans when Chanyeol’s stroking gets faster and faster, building a beautiful pressure that makes Jongdae feel like he’s being swept on a wave. It’s almost too much too fast after going so long without any significant touch. Chanyeol’s touch is still teasing, grip too light, but he plays Jongdae easily, palming up and then stroking down. Jongdae fights to keep his moans in his throat, but it’s an uphill battle.

He can’t stop squirming, panting heavily. He’s breathing in not only Yixing’s expensive scent, but also the dark musk of Chanyeol. It quickly makes him lightheaded, and he can feel his heat literally rising to supply the sudden demand.

Chanyeol bites down sharply on his nipple and Jongdae cries out, hands going into Chanyeol’s hair and trying to yank him away. Chanyeol doesn’t budge, making small kitten licks in apology, each short lick sending tingles of pleasure straight to his core.

Yixing’s hands have tightened on his hips, the pressure bruising. He is still refusing to thrust, and it makes Jongdae mewl in disappointment, the external stimulus nothing compared to the heat-craving of being filled inside.

“I know you want it, baby,” Chanyeol coos, smirking down at him after popping off his chest. “We just have to make Lay hyung give it up.”

Yixing laughs at the challenge but Jongdae doesn’t have the luxury.

His moan is almost soundless with how little air he has in his lungs, his breath literally taken away as Chanyeol gives him a filthy smirk before he ducks down and swallows his cock to the root.

Jongdae thighs struggling to flail, to trap Chanyeol’s wonderful mouth between them, make it so he can fuck up into that marvelous heat. But Yixing’s grip is completely unforgiving and the infuriating smile he puts on tells him he knows exactly what he’s doing.

Jongdae lays there, unable to move as Chanyeol and Yixing take him apart in seconds.

Chanyeol barely even has to suck, the sudden hot, tightness completely overwhelming Jongdae. He cums with barely the breath to whimper, gut unclenching the built up pleasure in glorious waves.

His hands clench in Chanyeol’s hair, begging him to stay down and finish until the last drop. He does so and more, only stopping when Jongdae violently tugs his hair when the sensation borders on too much. 

Jongdae slumps back from the tight arch he didn’t even realize he was in, panting soft moans as Chanyeol leans back, making a show of swallowing, licking his lips to catch any drops.

Fucker has no right to look so hot, so smug.

“Good, but not what I wanted,” Chanyeol has the nerve to say, and Jongdae has to force himself to catch his breath so he can glare at Chanyeol.

“Fuck you. You’re never gonna get me to cum from my ass, not with Yixing hyung keeping still.”

Chanyeol gets a thoughtful look on his face. “You know, we never said anything about teasing the alpha…”

Yixing has the nerve to laugh, and Jongdae bristles with protective instinct as Chanyeol moves behind Yixing, large hands framing the Chinese man’s delicate waist.

“You don’t mind, do you, hyung?” Chanyeol asks sweetly, completely at odds with how deep his voice has gotten.

“He minds!” Jongdae hisses, but it’s useless because Yixing only giggles while shaking his head, tilting his head to the side and looking up at Chanyeol.

“Give me a taste too,” Yixing says, voice sounding like liquid sex.

Chanyeol takes his cue, devious grin widening as he dives in deep to kiss Yixing.

Jongdae’s left laying there gobsmacked, his traitorous cock already twitching in interest as he watches Yixing and Chanyeol practically devour each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance. It’s ridiculously hot when one of Yixing’s hands leave Jongdae’s hips to fist into Chanyeol’s hair, changing the angle of the kiss, while Chanyeol tries to use his height to press Yixing’s tongue back into his mouth.

It has him shuddering helplessly at the onslaught of the heady pheromones overtaking his space, Chanyeol and Yixing’s scents both spiking in pleasure and kicking Jongdae’s hindbrain into gear, reminding him of his heat.

Before he can help himself, he is clenching down tightly on Yixing’s cock, swiveling his hips to try and get any friction inside him.

It displaces Yixing, the alpha moaning in pleasure and Chanyeol is quick to take advantage, plundering into Yixing’s throat in a way Jongdae knows intimately.

He has to forcibly tear his head away because it’s all he can do, panting through his mouth to try and calm himself down. But it’s useless, he can still hear them, smell them, practically feel them writhing against each other above him. His bubble is completely overtaken by Chanyeol and Yixing and it’s completely fucking with him and his heat.

His eyes fall to Minseok and Baekhyun in a desperate attempt to distract himself.

Well, that was a mistake.

He stares, entranced, as Minseok shifts Baekhyun until he is completely laying on his front, Minseok carefully following him so his cock doesn’t slip out. Baekhyun moans brokenly, trying to squirm and get some pressure on his cock now that it’s flush with the futon, but Minseok denies him that by laying his entire body weight on top of Baekhyun. Jongdae watches with utter frustration as Minseok’s ass clenches attractively as he makes tiny thrusts into Baekhyun, just enough to keep Baekhyun from crying in desperation but not enough to make the omega come again, as close to the hair trigger as he is.

“Eyes over here, baby,” Chanyeol purrs, and it’s more the fucked out moan Yixing makes than Chanyeol’s command that makes his eyes flit back to the two alphas over him.

Jongdae’s eyes dart back just as a finger swipes around his rim, gathering up his dripping slick.

Both Yixing and Jongdae moan at the sensation, Jongdae’s high and reedy. Chanyeol plays that up, stupidly long fingers playing with the area Yixing and Jongdae are joined despite both their squirming.

“You’re so wet, Jongdae,” Chanyeol comments, voice husky with arousal. “We couldn’t smell you over there because of Joonmyunnie hyung and Baekhyunnie but with this amount of slick you must really be aching for it.”

“F-fuck, shut up, Chanyeol,” Jongdae pants in embarrassment, harsh words completely undermined by the moan he releases when the tip of Chanyeol’s fingers teasingly try to breach his already full hole.

Chanyeol pouts over Yixing’s shoulder. “Fine, I’ll play with Yixing ge instead.”

Jongdae barely gets a chance to growl something like a threat before Chanyeol is withdrawing.

He swallows past a dry throat at the way Yixing’s head tips suddenly tips back in arousal, one of Chanyeol’s hands thrusting suspiciously behind Yixing.

“Milk his prostate all you want,” Jongdae sneers at Chanyeol’s smug face, “it’s not going make him pop his knot. Fuck, I’d thank you for it. I’ve been wanting his cum since – oh fuck!”

Jongdae scrambles to grab the sheets of the futon around him as Yixing suddenly pulls back before thrusting back in, hips gyrating crazily for a second and driving Jongdae crazy. He can’t help his moan as the change in angle has Yixing sliding against his sweet spot.

“I know you want his cum, baby,” Chanyeol coos dirtily, “but you want it with his knot. So, let’s give it to you, yeah?”

“C-Chanyeol,” Yixing moans brokenly, torn between fucking back on Chanyeol’s fingers and Jongdae’s tight heat.

Jongdae tries to temper the sudden flare of heat in his core at the way Yixing bites his lip, face full of concentration even as pleasure flits through his body. It makes Jongdae ache to tip them over, ride Yixing into oblivion.

“Sehunnie, aren’t you going to cheat – I mean, play, too?” he calls out desperately. “Minseok hyung’s ass is right there!”

Sehun, that asshole, has the nerve to giggle, lounging across the couch with a hand stroking his dick. “No thanks, hyung. I’m enjoying the show right now.”

That makes Kyungsoo scoff, glaring at the maknae with promised revenge in his eyes. 

Minseok also gives Jongdae a glare, but it’s completely ineffective because Minseok can barely look at Jongdae, his hungry eyes roving over his body before he has to turn his head away, jaw clenched hard.

Jongdae doesn’t get another chance to try and convince Sehun to join in, Yixing suddenly moaning loudly, arms shaking and finally letting go of the death grip they had on Jongdae’s hips. He can already see bruises and he knows those are going to last a while, a perfect compliment to the purple already blooming on his thighs. The thought makes him preen in heady arousal.

“Come on, hyung,” Chanyeol coaxes, “look at Jongdae. He needs it so bad, why don’t you give it to him like a good alpha? Look at his little cock, it’s already hard again. He’s so desperate for it.”

Jongdae’s face burns in humiliation because Chanyeol is right.

With his now free legs Jongdae kicks out, foot connecting with solid muscle and pushing back until Chanyeol falls with a yelp.

Yixing moans in loss, but takes the opportunity to still his thrusting hips, just trying to breath. It allows Jongdae a chance to catch his breath too.

“Okay, now that was just mean,” Chanyeol grumbles, glaring at Jongdae. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Well shit, he should have thought that through. 

Yixing lets out a breathy giggle. “You were supposed to be paying attention to Jongdae anyway, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol smirks at Yixing. “Oh, how bad of me. Let me just fix that.”

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae starts with his warning only to be cut off when Chanyeol crawls over him, large hand gripping Jongdae’s jaw in a tight grip before he ducks down, kissing Jongdae like he wants to steal the very breath from his lungs.

All playfulness is gone, Chanyeol exudes his dominance as a prime alpha, focusing his pent up frustration of just watching and converting it into a single-minded focus to get Jongdae to submit.

Jongdae doesn’t stand a chance, not after being edged for so long.

He is completely swept into Chanyeol’s pace, Chanyeol grabbing his flailing arms and pinning them above his head, keeping his free hand on Jongdae’s throat, grip just a bit too tight. He’s not choking Jongdae but the promise of it, Chanyeol’s ridiculously long fingers pressing into his pheromone glands, all of it’s enough to immediately get his hindbrain to switch into submission.

Jongdae goes pliant, terrible because Yixing’s started thrusting forward again and it feels deep, too deep. Chanyeol’s stupidly dexterous tongue keeps playing with the sensitive roof of his mouth and Jongdae can’t catch his breath, reduced to tiny moans that come deep from his throat.

When Chanyeol does eventually pull back, Jongdae feels lightheaded with desire. His core feels like it’s literally on fire and he feels the familiar pin pricks of tears in his eyes.

“Let go, darling,” Yixing coos softly, one hand gently thumbing under Jongdae’s eyes before brushing his sweaty hair from his eyes. “Just submit. We’ll take care of you.”

Chanyeol still has a grip on his hands, but the hand on his throat lets go, sliding down Jongdae’s heaving chest until it rests just above his groin. “Come on, baby. I know your heat must be driving you crazy by now.”

It is, it really is. It hurts now, his insides resonating with a deep ache with every pulse. He wants friction, wants Yixing to thrust into him, give him his knot, his cum.

Overwhelmed, he can only choke out a nearly silent, “Please.”

Both alphas purr, pleased. Yixing’s is soft but Chanyeol’s is domineering, especially when he lets go of Jongdae’s hands with a soft command of keeping them there.

“I’m gonna make him cum, Xing ge. If you don’t pop your knot, you and Minseokkie hyung will be on the same level.” He says it like the challenge it is.

Yixing nods, hands smoothing up and down Jongdae’s sides. “Don’t worry about me. Take care of Dae.”

Jongdae wants to growl at how they’re both talking about him like he’s not there, but he can’t deny he’s really feeling too floaty right now to protest. He can deny it all he wants but he needs this, needs them.

Chanyeol looks down at Jongdae, his handsome face barely betraying how hard he must be. It’s frustrating how good he looks, every bit the hegemonic alpha male with how he hovers over Jongdae, eyes dark with lust and concentration. It makes Jongdae feel like he’s burning up from the inside out, Chanyeol’s intense gaze feeling like a physical weight over his body. Instead, he melts, leaking everywhere – his eyes, his mouth, his cock, his ass.

“Please,” he repeats again, voice hitching on a small sob.

“I’ve got you,” Chanyeol responds, no hint of teasing.

His large hand settles over Jongdae’s pelvis, right above his cock. Just the heft of it settling over somewhere so intimate, bracketing over the dip of his hips, makes Jongdae feel grounded. His other hand resettles on Jongdae’s throat, fingers pressing down on his too swollen pheromone glands.

The pressure of his hand on his throat drives Jongdae wild, feeling the palm of Chanyeol’s hand every time he swallows, just shy of actually interrupting his air flow. The heaviness of both his hands make Jongdae dizzy with how he aches to break out of his skin and Chanyeol’s hands the only thing keeping him intact.

It hurts when Chanyeol presses down both his hands, but in a good way. The hand on his pelvis unrelentingly presses down, like he’s trying to feel Yixing’s cock through his skin. It makes Jongdae hyperaware of the length inside of him. His inner muscles flutter around Yixing’s cock, like he’s being directed by Chanyeol’s hand to massage it.

Chanyeol’s fingers knead the glands on his throat with just as much relentless pressure, hurting for the scantest of moments before transforming the too-full pain into a satisfying ache. The pleasure here is more contextual - what it means to have his mating glands played with than just stimulation.

Chanyeol isn’t _doing_ anything beyond exerting his dominance but it’s precisely that that has Jongdae’s mouth dropping open helplessly, tongue lolling out as he pants through the bone-deep satisfying pleasure of having two alphas attentively playing with him.

He’s falling so fast he almost misses it when Chanyeol shifts, the hand at his throat leaving.

“Chan -” Jongdae whimpers needily, cut off by Chanyeol’s mouth. Jongdae eagerly lets Chanyeol in, protest forgotten, meeting his tongue with his own, squirming back into Yixing’s lap even as he struggles to breathe.

Chanyeol withdraws first, but he doesn’t go far. He resettles so he’s lying diagonally over Jongdae, torso hovering over him with just one muscular forearm propping him up, other hand still settled over his pelvis. He peppers kisses down the corner of Jongdae’s lips, down his jaw, and then throat.

“Yeol!” Jongdae keens high and reedy when Chanyeol’s mouth settles over his pheromone glands.

The alpha sucks hard and powerfully and Jongdae instinctively arches his back, throwing his head to the side to give Chanyeol more room. Chanyeol’s hand on his pelvis presses down, forcing Jongdae back down from his arch.

Jongdae’s hands twitch from above his head, aching with need to twine his hands through Chanyeol’s hair and keep him locked in place. But he obeys the previous order, keeping himself prone and helpless, all the while whimpering and moaning as Chanyeol plays with his throat, hot tongue laving over the bruised skin as if he can taste Jongdae’s pheromones like that. 

Heat pools in his gut, arousal cresting rapidly. He’s so close, Chanyeol sweetly leading him to the edge before he even realized it. Each time Chanyeol sucks, wet and hot, the sounds reaching Jongdae’s sensitive ear, it’s like he’s pulling the cord from Jongdae’s core. Tighter and tighter, and Jongdae can’t stop squirming, bearing down on Yixing’s cock with a whole new sense of pleasure.

He’s caged, completely trapped between two alphas.

“Please, please,” Jongdae begs, every inch of him suffocated by need, the type of need that can only be satisfied with the two alphas over him.

“Cum for us, darling,” Yixing coaxes, right as Chanyeol bites down on Jongdae’s shoulder.

Chanyeol’s jaw clamps down deep and powerfully, teeth breeching through skin and muscle with the force of a wolf. Lightening shoots down Jongdae’s spine, white dots his vision as pain and pleasure overwhelm him and that’s it - Jongdae’s gone.

He climaxes from deep inside, his core opening up to release all the pleasure that’s been cresting. He squirts all over Yixing’s cock, mouth open with a soundless scream. Chanyeol must feel it, so close to his throat and the thought only sends him higher. Chanyeol doesn’t let go, neither his teeth nor his hands, pinning him down and forcing him to writhe on Yixing’s cock.

His orgasm feels like it lasts forever, his walls desperately trying to milk Yixing’s cock, looking for a knot that’s not there. It makes him sob, hips gyrating desperately to look for what’s missing. The omega in him needs it, knows he should have it, but he doesn’t. Why? There is an alpha in his throat, an alpha in his ass, so why doesn’t he have the cum he so desperately needs?

“-Dae, Jongdae,” Jongdae comes down from his high, the white noise in his ear finally fading away to the sound of Yixing moaning his name. The alpha is trembling over him, sweat dripping from his body as he struggles to stay in control.

From his side, he hears Minseok’s moaning, chanting, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He can’t tell who pops their knot first, too exhausted and feeling like he’s floating. It feels like it happens at the same time, their musk cresting sharply.

He hiccups on a sob as Yixing finally loses control, head tipping back as he starts thrusting. Jongdae’s almost too sensitive for the way Yixing’s cock drags over his oversensitive walls, desperately trying to clamp down and keep Yixing _in_ to milk his knot. It’s forming, Jongdae can feel it and it sends a wave of giddy relief through him. With every drag out and in, Jongdae can feel something pressing harder against his rim.

“Minseok hyung popped,” Sehun rasps, “Chanyeol hyung you have the timer?”

Chanyeol has released his throat at some point, but Jongdae barely registers it, his shoulder a blind spot of throbbing pain and pleasure. He blearily lolls his head to the side, watching Chanyeol wipe blood – his blood – from his mouth, open and panting. He’s back to a kneeling position and the way he is sitting, thick thighs spread back on his heels, draws attention to the massive tent in his shorts. It makes Jongdae’s mouth water.

“Fuck, no, but Xing ge popped too. Guess the first to cum losses,” Chanyeol lets out an airy laugh that does nothing but add tension to the situation, challenge thick in his deep voice.

Both Yixing and Minseok growl.

It makes Jongdae’s skin prickle in primal arousal, especially with Baekhyun’s desperate whimpering a perfect soundtrack to the dominance battle going on above them. The other omega looks completely overwhelmed, mouth slack with pleasure as he drools over the futon, eyes screwed tight with frustrated tears as he tries to clamp down on Minseok’s cock.

He can’t focus on Baekhyun for too long though, completely distracted by the large knot fucking in and out of his hole.

Yixing’s knot is successfully dragging him back into his own body, the previous floaty feeling dissipating rapidly in the force of his heat’s hunger. He aches for the knot primordially, every bit of his body in tune to the steadily growing length.

Yixing’s hips have finally slowed, now just gyrating deeply as the knot swells too big for Jongdae’s rim to let go of.

He whimpers in need, drawing his arms back from where they stretch over his head to instead reach out for Yixing, beckoning him closer.

Yixing breathes heavily as he leans down, drawing the omega closer to him so they can kiss, one arm behind his back, the other snaking to the back of his head and keeping him still as Yixing plunders his mouth. Jongdae forces his nearly numb legs to move, crossing tightly around the small of Yixing’s back.

They move in sync, Yixing heaving with tightly corded muscles and Jongdae using what little strength he has left in his abs to move upright, settling back into their originally position with Jongdae back in Yixing’s lap, both of them chest to chest.

It shifts Yixing’s knot inside him but in the perfect way. Jongdae has to break their kiss to throw his head back in pleasure, Yixing’s knot sinking inside him naturally, satisfying his aching hole.

Yixing doesn’t let him go too far, hand twisted into his hair and drawing him back in for a devouring kiss, both panting and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Even though his entire lower body feels heavy, numb and weak, Jongdae still manages to find some strength to grind down on Yixing’s knot, driven completely by the pleasure of the hefty weight inside him. His heat sings in need, unable to fully be satisfied until he has Yixing’s cum.

“Please,” Jongdae whispers against Yixing’s swollen lips, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. He begs with his body, neck titled in submission, small whimpers resonating deep from his chest.

In answer, Yixing bucks, a deep growl vibrating through his chest. His knot grinds into Jongdae’s oversensitive prostate.

“He bit you first,” Yixing murmurs into his ear in Mandarin, and Jongdae doesn’t really get it, not until Yixing leans down, tongue out and licking the trail of blood and tracing it back to the source.

Jongdae doesn’t even have a chance to shudder before Yixing growls and bites down, right over the mark Chanyeol made.

Jongdae cums again.

He goes limp, falling forward into Yixing’s chest as his cock weakly splutters jizz over Yixing’s stomach, slick gushing wetly around Yixing’s knot. He’s cumming from both ends, and the stimulation leaves black dotting his vision as he’s once again catapulted over a wave of pleasure.

Yixing doesn’t break away, moaning around the new tight ripple right into Jongdae’s open and sensitive wound. The sensation has Jongdae sobbing, begging wordlessly for Yixing to hurry up and cum, to satisfy Jongdae properly.

“I’m pretty sure they’ve both outlasted you, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol comments.

“Definitely,” Kyungsoo growls somewhere behind them.

He can barely hear Sehun’s answer, but he instinctively knows the other is pouting.

“Jongdae’s cum twice, Minseokkie hyung,” Chanyeol laughs, “and Xing ge is still holding on. Though he might pop a blood vessel soon. You sure you can outlast that kind of will, hyung?”

Minseok snarls.

Blearily, Jongdae turns his head limply on Yixing’s tense shoulder, just in time to catch Chanyeol shucking his shirt.

He stares openly at the hard muscle all on display, eyes only flicking up when Chanyeol uses his shirt to wipe the blood off his mouth and forearms.

“How about you, ge? I can see from here how desperately he’s trying to milk you. He’s not even dripping my cum any more. Must have everything locked tight. His hungry little hole must be pretty tempting, huh?”

“Chanyeol, please. Stop. Talking,” Yixing’s teeth grind together furiously, hands tightening around Jongdae as Yixing gyrates his hips helplessly before forcing himself to still.

It makes Jongdae hiccup on a moan, torn between crying again and begging Yixing. He’s inching towards the latter but the way Yixing’s wire still in his arms reminds Jongdae of how they wanted to win.

Just a few more minutes. Minseok hyung couldn’t possibly last any longer, could he?

“Hyungie, I need you to lift back up. I need to make sure Baekhyunnie isn’t passed out.”

“Can’t. Move.” Minseok’s form is shaking over Baekhyun, eyes closed, brows furrowed and teeth gritted in a frown as he clearly tries to hold himself back.

Chanyeol walks towards them, kneeling on the ground. Jongdae can only hazily take in Chanyeol’s coaxing voice, asking Baekhyun to respond to him.

“A-alpha.”

Jongdae’s heart nearly shatters at how ruined Baekhyun sounds. The word is said in a desperate plea, dry and high, clearly conveying how the omega is on his last string. The effect Baekhyun’s omega cry has on him is nothing compared to what it has on the alphas in the room.

Yixing nearly bowls them both over as he sways with a garbled moan. For a second, Jongdae feels Yixing’s thighs tense as if he might get up and go to Baekhyun. The unsettling tension makes Jongdae feel primally threatened and he reaches inside himself to instinctively purr, to coax Yixing into focusing on him. He is the one who needs to be bred. Yixing can have Baekhyun after.

Yixing refastens his hold on Jongdae, burying his nose into Jongdae’s bloody shoulder as he pants open mouthed against Jongdae’s enflamed skin. If this is how Yixing feels –

He smells it.

Baekhyun’s scent nearly overwhelms it, the ocean-y scent exploding across the room as Baekhyun orgasms again, broken voice nearly howling his satisfaction as Minseok finally cums deep inside him.

“Oh god,” Yixing moans into Jongdae’s ear and it’s all the warning he gets before hot cum finally spurts inside him.

His body comes alive, his insides eagerly responding to the hot stream of semen being pumped into him. He shudders helplessly in Yixing’s arms as the alpha tightens his hold to nearly bone jarring pressure, keeping Jongdae still as he releases deep inside him.

It feels like it goes on forever. Jongdae’s breath was stolen from him at the first spurt but when he thinks he might pass out he forces himself to take another breath.

Yixing’s musk radiates satisfaction of a good claiming and Jongdae knows his own scent must be singing something similar.

He cums a third time when one of Yixing’s hands shakily travel down his chest and press right over his pelvis, feeling the skin stretch taunt as Yixing empties his balls inside him, knot grinding against his oversensitive prostate as his thick cock pulses against his hypersensitive inner walls.

It’s a dry orgasm, but it’s still too much. He falls completely limp into Yixing’s hold, the world turning sluggish as he sinks into the sensation of his alpha’s knot inside him, arms around him.

He floats for a while, listening to Yixing wash praise over him. He doesn’t know what Yixing is saying but he takes comfort in the sincere and gentle tone all the same.

At some point Chanyeol comes over, doing something to his shoulder that makes Jongdae instinctively whimper at the flood of pain. Both alphas soothe him, settling him back into his floaty headspace as they take care of him. A bit of awareness comes back when Yixing eventually slips out of Jongdae’s lax body but he doesn’t go far, keeping Jongdae in his lap as he coaxes him to drink water and eat a bit of chocolate. He doesn’t remember being cleaned up or picked up but does have a spark of recognition when he’s laid next to Baekhyun.

He can feel Yixing’s cum trickle down his hole and while a few hours ago he would be crying for a plug, right now he can only take a deep relieving breath at finally being free. He sinks into Baekhyun’s neck, breathing his omegamate’s content scent as he settles under the weighted blanket.

Tomorrow will be hell, but at the very least he knows all of this wasn’t for nothing.

He goes to sleep with a smug smile on his face.

_

The next morning is every bit as hellish as he figured it was going to be. He can barely move until Minseok comes over to give him some painkillers. With Minseok’s help he’s at least able to take a quick shower by leaning most of his weight on the alpha. Afterwards he’s whisked to the sofa when his trembling legs give up on him, deposited beside a languid Baekhyun who immediately snuggles up to him despite Jongdae’s hissing.

At the very least it seems his heat was kind enough to fuck off after that intense dicking.

The alphas are hard at work cooking lunch since mostly everyone slept through breakfast. The only one not helping is Sehun, who is currently limping over to the couch where Joonmyun and Jongin are laying, dramatically flopping over them while crying about how mean Kyungsoo is.

The older alpha only flips Sehun off before whistling a jaunty tune, resuming his cooking.

Yixing comes over to give him a quick kiss, easily breaking down and giving Baekhyun a kiss when he asks for one too. That prompts Joonmyun and Jongin to whine at him. Jongdae can only chuckle as Yixing is held captive by the two omegas, Sehun weakly trying tug Joonmyun on to his own lap. It’s actually pretty cute how Jongin, with apparently the most energy out of all the omegas, climbs into Yixing’s lap and starts to make out with him.

Jongdae’s nose twitches as a bit of ocean-y scent fills his nostrils.

“Did your heat not break?” Jongdae asks incredulously as Baekhyun stares in fascination as Yixing easily takes over Jongin’s mouth.

“My fault,” Minseok admits as he comes over with two glasses of orange juice for the omegas. “I kept him in submission for most of last night, so he didn’t have a chance to let out most of his energy.”

Baekhyun pouts at Jongdae, slender fingers caressing over the thick bandage at the base of where Jongdae’s neck met shoulder. “He barely touched me at all! And here you sit with two alpha bites and a finished heat while I’m stuck with Chanyeol propositioning me.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol calls indignantly from the kitchen, “I was just offering! Everyone else is exhausted – I was the only one who didn’t get to knot anyone. It’s all yours if you want it!”

“I guess,” Baekhyun sighs exasperatedly, but Jongdae knows it’s just for show. Baekhyun and Chanyeol get on the best with Chanyeol’s freakish stamina and Baekhyun’s ability to take a deep dicking and ask for more afterwards.

“I’ll join too, I wanna make it up to you,” Minseok adds sweetly. Baekhyun whoops while Chanyeol groans in dismay, knowing that means he has to defer to the older alpha’s pace.

Baekhyun grins. “Oh, I like the sound of that. With both of you there, you might even be able to fuck the heat of out me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Chanyeol yells from the kitchen, his spatula pointed threateningly at Baekhyun.

Minseok chuckles darkly. “It’s a promise.”

“Yah,” Jongdae cuts in with a whine, “stop getting hard on me. I don’t want to see or feel another dick for at least a month.”

“Does that mean I can have Yixing hyung?” Jongin calls, as everyone ignores Joonmyun’s muffled protesting, blocked by Sehun’s large hand.

“Fine with me,” Jongdae concedes just as Baekhyun tries to cut in with how Yixing could join his threesome. Jongdae just shoves his own hand over Baekhyun’s mouth to shut up him.

“So if Jonginnie has Yixing hyung, Baekhyun has Chanyeol and Minseok hyung, and Jongdae’s going abstinent for the next while, that leaves me with you two.”

No one can mistake the pleased scent Joonmyun lets out right as Sehunnie growls. Kyungsoo is completely undeterred by the low sound, smirk wide as he stares at the pair on the couch. He looks every bit the threatening alpha he is even though his adorable glasses are perched low on his nose and he has a fluffy yellow apron tied around his waist.

“You started this,” Jongdae accuses Chanyeol with a whine in his voice.

The alpha just smirks. “You sure you want to sit out? You’ve got a nice collection of alpha bites going on there. Might as well complete it.”

Immediately all heads turn to him.

“I literally just got out of my heat – are you trying to send me back into it?” Jongdae says glaring. He gestures to his squirming best friend on his lap, “You’ll have an easier time getting this pampered princess to take you all than you’ll have with me willingly submitting myself.”

“I’d take it for the challenge it is, but you did go pretty deep in last night, so I’ll let you off this once,” Chanyeol magnanimously says, only to yelp when Kyungsoo smacks him with the back of his tongs at his smug tone.

Minseok tsks. “You’re literally the only one who ever lets us bite you.”

“It’s because he’s a painslut,” Kyungsoo nonchalantly informs, casually plating the food he’s been cooking.

His indignant shout of ‘hey’ is cut off when Baekhyun bites his palm, transforming it into a yelp of pain. “What the fuck, Baek!”

“That’s what you get,” Baekhyun hisses, rudely pinching Jongdae’s cheeks. “I’ll fucking make you submit myself.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Jonginnie has a better chance than you, Baek.”

Chanyeol comes over to pluck Baekhyun off of Jongdae just as the slightly older omega yells an indignant, “Yah!” hands thrown up as if he’s going to fight Jongdae.

“You think so, hyung?” Jongin asks, eyes wide with a devious sort of innocence.

“Nice fucking try, Nini,” Jongdae growls, “that was not an invitation.”

Jongin pouts, but Yixing is quick to get there and distract the youngest omega. “Come on, let’s go eat first and then we can decide who’s dominating who.”

“Nice save,” Joonmyun laughs, having wiggled out of Sehun’s hold. The whiny baby makes grabby hands for Joonmyun, as if the omega is in any condition to lift the overgrown maknae.

Jongdae is completely unsurprised when Joonmyun just coos, coaxing Sehun to his feet and leading to them to the dining table. Jongdae may be a painslut, but he’s never seen anyone with as much grit as Joonmyun.

Baekhyun’s already being led away by Chanyeol. Minseok is the one who comes to Jongdae’s aide, helping him limp along to the table. He sits down with a hiss, vaguely noting how Baekhyun is smugly sitting across from him, perched on Chanyeol’s lap.

He throws him a middle finger.

“Not at my table,” Kyungsoo warns, but Jongdae just bats his eyelashes at the small alpha prettily. He knows he’s Kyungsoo’s favourite chingu. Sure enough, the alpha just rolls his eyes, serving him right after he serves Joonmyun and Minseok.

Yixing sits beside him, alpha instincts out completely as he tries to feed Jongdae and Jongin on the other side of him. Luckily Jongin’s keeping an eye out to make sure Yixing eats his own fill so Jongdae’s content to let the sounds of Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Joonmyun talking sweep him up. Truthfully, he’s still exhausted and wouldn’t mind another nap.

He’s interrupted from his thoughts by an obscene moan from Baekhyun. His eyes flicker to the omega, watching the idiot exaggeratedly eating Kyungsoo’s cooking.

“Hmm, Kyungsoo, I swear to god, the day we cash you all in as slaves all you’re going to be doing is cooking! How do you make everything so delicious?”

Kyungsoo grunts, face torn between scowling and smirking proudly.

The reminder seems to trigger something for Yixing because he turns to Jongdae excitedly. “Where do you want to go for our vacation?”

Jongdae feels his own smirk creep on his face as the room’s scent sours in envy. Ha, losers.

“Anywhere with you, ge,” Jongdae responds, saccharine sweet. “Minseokkie hyung took me to Japan last time. Let’s go visit somewhere outside of Asia this time.”

“Eat it up, smug asshole. I’d like to see you win with Sehun or Chanyeol as your partner!” Baekhyun complains.

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests over Sehun’s indignant yell. “I didn’t even get a chance to fucking compete! I lost to the ladder not to anyone else.”

“It was your game,” Joonmyun calmly reminds, all too unbothered as he feeds Sehun and Kyungsoo alternatively. “You knew the consequences.”

“I mean what were the chances I’d be the one sitting out?” Chanyeol whines.

“I’d do the math for you, but I am still sure you wouldn’t understand,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Mean!” Chanyeol shouts.

“Calm down, Yeollie,” Minseok cuts in, “there will be other chances to prove yourself. At least we can confirm Jongdae’s a cheat code.”

Jongdae beams with pride.

This time it’s Joonmyun who protests. “I’d like to try it without anyone cheating,” he glares at Baekhyun and Sehun, “I am sure it would be a different story.”

“We’ve got three months to update the rules,” Chanyeol says, “and then it’s re-match time!”

Jongin surprisingly cuts in. “Why don’t we change it up next time? It’ll be kinda fun if we make it so the omega who can get their alpha to cum the most wins.”

“I’m for it,” Baekhyun is quick to call, grin turning devious as he rubs his ass back on Chanyeol’s cock. “I’d fucking destroy Jongdae in that.”

“You can fucking try,” Jongdae hisses back.

“Oh, I already love the sound of this,” Chanyeol smirks happily, arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “We can get started on practice right now, baby.”

“Not at my table,” Kyungsoo warns heatedly.

Without further prompting Chanyeol stands up, Baekhyun in his arms. He turns to Minseok asking, “You _coming_ , hyung?”

“Leave the lame jokes to Joonmyun and me,” Minseok laughs, but gets up all the same, dropping a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead to thank him for the food. The trio trail off and Jongdae knows he’s gonna have to crash in Joonmyun’s room, since it’s the furthest away from Chanyeol’s.

“Sehunnie, come help me clean up the kitchen. Yixing hyung can you help them back to the couch?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongdae yawns. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

“Can hyung join you?” Yixing asks.

“Me too!” Jongin is quick to hop on, clinging to Yixing.

Jongdae sighs long-sufferingly. He doesn’t really like to sleep with a partner, but it’s not like he can say no in the face of both their puppy eyes. They’re also not anywhere near as clingy as Baekhyun, Sehun or Chanyeol. “Fine.”

Piled together on Joonmyun’s bed, Jongdae can’t help but sigh in pleasure as Yixing wraps an arm around his waist, nuzzling his nose into the dip of Jongdae’s throat. “I had a lot of fun last night, darling. Thank you for being such a good partner.”

“Thank you for having an amazing dick to go with your amazing self-control,” Jongdae chuckles, keeping his voice at a low whisper.

“Hyung has the best dick,” Jongin agrees sleepily, trying to burrow into Yixing’s back.

Jongdae has to resist the urge to coo when Yixing blushes, soft giggles released breathily over Jongdae’s healing marks. For a second, Jongdae almost reconsiders his self imposed abstinence, but the burning ache in his thighs when he tries to shuffle onto his side reminds him exactly why he won’t be fucking anything but his own hand for the next while.

“Thanks for playing the game, even though it was an inconvenience.” Yixing’s hands drop to massage Jongdae’s thighs, keeping his grip firm and as non-seductive as possible.

Pft, as if Yixing can do anything that isn’t pure seduction. He tries to distract himself from the stupid way his stomach swoops at Yixing’s touch. “It was fun. I mean even if we hadn’t won, it was still worth it. I like when you’re with us, ge.”

He can feel Yixing’s smile on his skin. “I love you, all of you, too, Jongdae-ah.”

Jongdae fights his own blush at being so easily read.

“Love you, hyung,” Jongin returns in a sleep-slurred voice.

“I’ll make sure we win again, next time, hyung,” Jongdae says evasively, ignoring the knowing smile Yixing is pressing into his throat.

“I’ll win,” Jongin sleepily insists, one arm thrown over Yixing’s waist to poke at Jongdae insistently. “You can’t be good at everything, hyung.”

“Pretty sure I am,” Jongdae replies, but doesn’t move away from Jongin’s heavy hand.

“I’ll look forward to the next pack bonding then,” Yixing teases.

“Good,” Jongdae says for lack of anything else to say. As long as he has the last word. The way Yixing’s chest heaves against his own gives away the alpha is laughing. He resists the urge to smack the gentle alpha, turning to his side instead. Yixing shifts with him, moulding himself to Jongdae’s back like a limpet.

Jongdae wants to call him out on it, but before he can say anything, Yixing says sweetly, “Get some rest, Jongdae-ah. You deserve it.”

Jongdae releases a sigh and allows himself to melt into the alpha’s arms. He does deserve this. Two wins in a row, he’ll have to make sure he can achieve a three-peat and stick it in Baekhyun’s face.

“Be here when I wake up?” Jongdae whispers a few moments later, when he’s sure Jongin has nodded off and Yixing is dozing.

The arms around him tighten. “Promise.”

Satisfied, Jongdae finally gives into the pull of sleep.

He may not do sappy emotions very well, but even he can’t keep the contented purr bottled up inside him at the knowledge that his pack will be complete for a little while longer. 

(When he wakes up, he’ll have to figure out a way to camouflage his thanks to Chanyeol for keeping that accursed, but useful, ladder board.)


End file.
